


We stand together, as pack, as friends, as family

by TheFartingRabbit



Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Brett, Alpha Frank, Alpha Ray, Alpha Ray Chen, Alpha!Brett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But now the fun part, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute boys, Cute boys in love, Discussion of Abortion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Infertility, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Omega Eddy, Omega!Eddy, One Big Happy Family, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Soft Boys, Top!Brett, Triggers, a lot of hugging, alpha!Ray, is somebody even reading all of this?, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, no beta we die like men, talks about infertility, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Brett is an alpha,Ray is an alpha,Eddy is an omega,together they are pack.~~~Excerpt:~~And when Eddy duck his head a little lower into the hoodie and fiddled with the hem of the shirt, Brett knew what the other had done.A feral growl was ripped from his lips and he turned to the alpha, who was still kneeling on the ground.It took less than a second and a sickening crunch was heard, followed with a howling of pain from him and another growl from Brett.~~~
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535
Comments: 70
Kudos: 158





	1. A pack is to be cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this might be triggering to some of you.  
> Please proceed and read with caution.
> 
> The fic is already finished. I will probably update once a week (if i dont forget it xD)
> 
> And you have to thank the lovely geert_wim for helping me through this. She was an amazing help :3  
> Please check her out as well - she writes amazing stories.  
> Always helping me to develop the plot and giving very useful and insightful critic.  
> Thank you for putting up with me <3
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there :3

**Chapter Zero – Warnings And Informations**

!!!!!PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THE STORY !!!!

**TRIGGER WARNINGS** for

Rape /Sexual assault

Dub/Con No/Con

Blood

Violence

Angst

Mental instability

PTSD

Panic attacks

Talk about abortion (not actual abortion)

**Proceed with caution if you know that some of these things are triggering to you!**

_Pack_ :

Being part of a pack was the most important thing in this world.

It didn't matter how big or how small it was, just being part of it was important.

It could take any kind of form or shape, even two alphas and only one omega could form tight pack-bonds. Sometimes with more omegas or even betas thrown into the mix, but essentially it took only two people.

Two beta could be a pack too, that was mostly considered a relationship, but in its purest form that was still a pack.

Some packs had one alpha who stood on top of all, but sometimes – like in a lion pack – there were two alphas sharing the responsibility and both were the leader. It was the most common form. The omegas were precious treasures in each and every pack.

The most common pack was a family.

_Offspring / Heat_ :

Omegas had the highest status because of the fact that they were the life givers.

Only alphas could mate and produce children with omegas. In turn omegas could only get pregnant from alphas and in their heat, which happened every 3 months.

It didn't matter for the omegas which kind of first gender (male/female) they were; they could get pregnant regardless. With betas it was a little different. Only the female ones could produce an offspring.

_Instinct_ :

An alpha consists of two entities, woven together but still separated:

The person itself, the human one and their instinct. Most of the time both went hand in hand and no human had real trouble with their inner alpha.

They could not really communicate with it, but the hints their inner alpha gave were almost always pretty forward. If an alpha wanted to mate, the body changed for the person, if an alpha wanted to start a pack, the person would go restless until finding or creating one and so on.

It wasn't difficult to assume what the inner alpha wanted, because most of the time it was one of these things:

Sex, pack, offspring.

It was the same with an omega.

An alpha was incapable of hurting the omega of the pack, given the special place they owned. Only an alpha of a different pack or a stranger was able to hurt omegas. Never in history was an alpha able to hurt an omega of their own pack. Not even the rut of an alpha was harmful for the omega. When omegas went into heat, the alphas would protect them, not force themselves onto the omega.

Only after being invited into the nest, the most important thing for an omegas well-being, the alpha would help the omega with their heat.

Alphas were also very protective of their omegas. It wasn't uncommon for an alpha or a group of alphas to hunt an offender down and kill them.

We are all happy to get that out of the way, right?

_Onto the story!_

**Chapter One – A pack is to be cherished**

The timing was bad. Oh, it was so bad.

Frank Yang had a big problem. Eddy was in his bathroom taking a shower after hitting the gym when he heard a small pling from his watch. It was a special tone. A tone which he heard only every three months; it signalled him the beginning of his rut. His hormone level was rising up and the watch detected it.

Even after being friends with his brother for nearly 15 years, Frank was never close to Eddy when his rut or the omegas heat happened. It wasn't something they talked about, it just never happened.

But now this disaster stroke.

He got his phone and texted Eddy, in hope, that the other could see it before he opened the bathroom door. It would only take minutes now for Frank to be engulfed in the red haze of his rut. A rut came very fast upon the alpha and almost always precisely on time. An omega had up to 48 hours when the first symptoms started, but an alpha only like 5 to 10 minutes. And Frank knew he was on the shorter end with like 5 to 6 minutes. And they were starting now, with the first sign of red creeping into his vision and his skin feeling too tight for him. This wouldn't be a problem for pack members, but the way Frank smelled Eddy now gave a very clear indication that something was off.

Frank didn't just smell Eddy, he hungered for his smell. And this doesn't happen in a pack – alphas were to protect the omegas, even in rut, not wanting to devour him. But it was very clear to Frank in his last scraps of mind that this was not the case now. He needed Eddy to be safe.

In his last attempt he got to his phone and shot Eddy his message.

\- Hey, hitting my rut. No meds here. Don't come out. Not pack. -

But Frank knew, that he send the message too late, when he heard the telltale sound of a door being opened only a couple of minutes later.

“Hey Frank, thanks for lending me the shower. I really needed that. All those stinking alphas in the gym...” he trailed off when he was back in the living room and saw that the brother of his best friend hunched over. He was gripping the table so hard, that his knuckles turned white and his shoulders shuddered when Eddy was standing right next to him.

“Everything all right, Frank?”

Eddy omega senses were flaring up, urging him to help the alpha in front of him, even if he knew logically that this probably wasn't the best idea.

But nonetheless Eddy's calloused fingers grazed Frank's arm in an attempt to help.

The alpha flinched from the touch – something Frank never did.

Yes, they didn't touch often, because of Brett's and Ray's protective nature concerning Eddy. But he never flinched away, only let it happen when the omega initiated contact. The other way around it was met with growls.

Just after he laid his hand on the alpha in front of him, he smelled a very special scent.

A scent he knew from instinct, but never smelled from Frank. The alpha was very cautious about that and so Eddy never smelled full blown alpha-pheromones from him. The only rut-smell he knew was from Brett and Ray.

Yes, he smelled the aftermath of the rut from both, when one or both of the alphas wanted the omega near to cuddle, but he was never confronted with the full power of that scent from Frank.

He felt his body quickly reacting to this. And this was not good. His heat was not until next week so he didn't have any inhibitors with him and of course, being an omega, he didn't have any meds for an alpha either. He didn't needed them with his pack and was not sure how Frank could have missed his.

“F-Frank?”, Eddy's voice was shaking and he didn't dare to move another muscle. He knew, running away was pointless if the alpha was too deep into his rut, but maybe it was only the beginning and Eddy could sneak out of the apartment? He knew that for alphas the time frame was very limited, but maybe he had a chance?

But for that he needed to asses Frank's condition. And it didn't look good.

The alpha turned and gripped the omega tightly at the arms.

“Too late”, he grunted and stepped so close to Eddy that he could feel the heat waves from the other. His thin hair stood against his skin as he looked up, directly into the eyes of the alpha.

At that moment Eddy knew, he was fucked. Or was going to be fucked. Oh, the irony.

Frank's pupil was so dilated that his eyes were almost black with only a sliver of brown to be seen.

Eddy shuddered as he felt the big hands of the alpha gently rubbing his arms and then circling behind his back to pull him against the hard chest.

This was not what Eddy had in mind when he decided to pay Frank a visit this morning.

Not at all.

Eddy felt the telltale slick, wet feeling from his behind and knew his body was working overtime to get him ready for the alpha. It was only a matter of time, when Frank's patience would run out and he would take the omega - willingly or not.

And Eddy knew he ran out of time, when Frank's lips were closing over his own.

\---

The next two days would be forever ingrained in Eddy mind. Well, not very clearly, but he would always remember it.

It was his first tryst shared with an alpha. And he had no heat to help him through.

Yes, he had been a virgin before that … accident happened.

Eddy knew that Frank returned from the animal kingdom when he heard a gasp and felt a warm, gentle hand tracing the bite wounds on his back and shoulders. He must have been a slight for sore eyes.

Very carefully Frank turned the omegas head and examined the neck.

At least no mark there. But that was only a very small thing to be thankful for.

Eddy looked horrible. All gnawed up, too many bite wounds to count, scratches on his arms and black and blue fingerprints everywhere.

Frank didn't want to see the condition of Eddy's backside and hips if his back looked already that damaged. But he had to.

So he removed very carefully the blanket and almost threw up at the sight.

The poor omega had a pool of semen under him – Frank could see still some dripping out of him – and more wounds and bite marks. But what really disturbed him were the small specks of dried blood he could see on Eddy's thighs and butt.

Had he ripped or broke something? Did Eddy needed to go to a hospital? Oh god, his brother would kill him.

Frank wrapped Eddy up in the blanket and turned him on his back.

If Frank thought the back was hard, Eddy's face was a complete disaster.

His eyes were red and swollen, presumably from all the crying, his lips chapped and on his cheeks were black fingerprints. Apparently he force-fed the omega his semen in lieu of a water and food supply nearby, because Frank could not explain why there were bruises otherwise. It was a horrible thought, but the only possibility.

Taking a calming breath, which made the things even more worse because he could only smell sex, Frank tried to assess Eddy's mental condition.

“Hey bud. You with me?”

Eddy snorted and looked away.

Oh, that hurt. Frank visible cringed and forced himself to move a little bit away from Eddy. The omega needed space right now.

“I know its not much and it will not really help you, but I am really, really sorry. I didn't plan on this to happen.”

Eddy tried to sit up very carefully, which in itself was quite a feat because his whole body hurt.

“So, you're not pack.”, Eddy's voice was weak, cracked. It seems that he cried and probably shouted an extended period of time and had gone hoarse.

“Shit. “ Frank rubbed his hands on his face. That seemed to be the cruel truth. Otherwise that disaster wouldn't have happened.

“How bad are you hurt... down... there?”, for someone usually very eloquent and be a smooth talker Frank surly had a hard time to be coherent now.

Eddy just shrugged with his shoulders.

“Eddy, please. This is serious. You were not in heat when I...” Frank really struggled with words right now. Raped would be probably the best description, but he didn't wanted to say that word. It was for the both of them so humiliating. But for Eddy it hurt so much more, Frank could only imagine.

“Frank. Drop it. I'm just sore and a little hurt, nothing else.” Eddy sure as hell wouldn't tell him how much it hurt.

But Eddy wouldn't look in Franks face, so Frank couldn't be sure. The omegas stance was more than proof enough that talking to the alpha took a lot out of him, so Frank conceded to Eddy unspoken wish. But he had to make at least a little attempt to try to change Eddy's mind.

“Oh-okay. I could drive you to the hospital, you know?”

Eddy shook his head vehemently no.

“Just call Brett, ok?!”

Eddy was sure that this was the best decision right now and he needed to get out of this apartment and away from Frank. He seriously needed a calming and familiar scent around him, so he could feel a little bit safer. He didn't trust Frank any more, not after what happened. His smell was agonizing right now and not like before.

Frank hesitated. His alpha told him to make sure the omega wasn't broken and hurt beyond his capacity, but he knew as well that if Eddy made up his mind, he would not be swayed. And he had no say in the matter, truth be told.

“If.. if there is something I can help you with, please, just tell me, ok?”

When the alpha reached for his phone he saw the nod from Eddy. Better than nothing, right?

So he dialed Brett's number and waited anxiously for the other alpha to pick up.

“Hey Brett, I need you to do something for me.” It was the first thing Frank said to the other when he picked up. His voice was tense and he was not his goofing, dorky self, so Brett knew immediately something was up.

“Sure, bro, what's up. How can I help?”

Frank breathed slowly and deep. This was the hard part.

“Can you come to my apartment and pick something up? I had my rut and need help...”

Brett laughed. “Oh dude, its fine. I will come and get the clingy omega out, no probs. Will be there in 15 minutes. By the way, have you heard from Eddy? I couldn't reach him the last two days. Any chance he contacted you?”

Oh shit. Frank was sweating nervously. Lie or not lie? Maybe keeping it vague would be best? Or deflect? Yes, deflect it is!

“Dude, I had my rut, just coming down from it this morning.”

“Ah, sorry, yeah, yeah.”, Brett laughed. “I'm getting in the car, see ya.” He hung up, leaving Frank and Eddy alone in this uncomfortable situation.

Frank turned to Eddy and nodded.

“He is coming.”

“Thanks. Have you something to wear that doesn't smell like you?” Because Eddy would not like that.

Frank scrambled to his feet. “Sure, fresh laundry...”

He almost ran out of the bedroom leaving Eddy behind to fetch him some clothes. Anything to get out of that room.

Eddy was scrambling to hold everything together. It was hard, but much more easy when the other alpha wasn't in the room. He could break down properly when he was in Brett's arms and could let go. But not now. Now he needed to get dressed and out of this hellhole.

Eddy was sure he would not step in that apartment for a very, very long time. If ever, if he was honest.

He wrapped the blanket around him and tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly and not really steady, but he did it nonetheless. Getting away was more important than his comfort anyway. At least at the moment.

Frank returned decently clothed a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and brand new clothes for Eddy. It was a big comfortable sweater and a loose fitting sweatpants.

He laid both of the clothes onto the bed and stood awkwardly nearby.

Eddy threw him a pointed glance and vaguely gestured to the blanket and Frank hurried out again. He really didn't want to see the damage again, even if this was to 100% his fault.

When Frank closed the bedroom door behind him, he never felt more ashamed of himself in his entire life. He was a coward, a rapist and the worst kind of scum.

He had to make sure that Eddy was properly cared for, especially since he couldn't do it himself.

When Brett knocked at his door, he knew this confrontation would end horrible.

Eddy was in Brett's pack, not like Frank. Pack was to be cherished and cared for, not abused like he had done. Frank always thought that Eddy was pack as well, but maybe his alpha did not. Otherwise it wouldn't have turned out like this.

And to make the matters worse, Eddy was an omega. Not technical Brett's omega, but an omega of his pack. It made the matter about hundred times worse. Any alpha – not only just the top alpha - of a pack would not force the omega to have intercourse with them. It was just not natural. The only times where an alpha forced an omega to keep him “company” was when they were almost strangers, but scent compatible.

So when he attacked Eddy, the alpha in Frank made it very clear that he did not thought of Eddy as pack. This epiphany was soul crushing.

Frank gulped and opened the door.

“Hiya.”, Brett was in a good mood. He smiled at Frank and stepped into the apartment.

“So, where is that omega you need help with?”

Frank grasped Brett's arm and tried to say something before it was to late. Maybe it would not be that bad? But Frank remembered the bite marks, the spots of blood, Eddy's crying face, his bloodshot eyes and the dark bruises. No. It didn't matter what he would do or say now, he was in deep trouble.

Frank squared up and looked Brett directly in the eyes. Now was not the time to be a coward any longer.

“Eddy is here.”

Brett stopped dead in his tracks. The smile fell of his face. He knew immediately what Frank was implying. Frank's rut, Eddy, an omega, here, the pleading of Frank to come to help him.

Brett's hands started shaking. Red crept into his vision.

But he had to confirm it first. Jumping to conclusions would not benefit anybody.

He turned fully to Frank.

“So Eddy is here. Since when?” His tone was calm but sharp and cold. If Frank would really respond like he thought, it would be a disaster.

Frank was bigger and more muscular, but he felt like prey under Brett's gaze. The hair on his neck rose and he felt a cold shudder running down his back. The need to show his submission by displaying his neck and cowering before the other was strong. An alpha's pack instinct to protect was really terrifying. They never had a quarrel over status and power before, so to feel Brett taking control over him like that was new.

And remembering an old tale where Brett broke another musicians fingers because he touched Eddy without his consent in a sexual way was not helping much. Brett and Ray were ruthless when Eddy was involved. Both alphas made it very clear on more than one occasion that “playing” with Eddy was not something you want to be accused of. And hurting him was kinda like a death sentence. The only thing Frank could hope for was the fact that Brett was still his brother.

Frank could and would not fight Brett when the other decided to punish him, because he knew it was solely his own fault.

So Frank did the only thing, he could think of: Telling the truth.

“Since the start of my rut. Eddy was not pack to my alpha.”

Brett's hands closed to a fist. He let out a deep, massive growl in warning. Frank actually flinched this time and let out a very small whimper.

“What?” Brett's voice dropped a few octaves and was almost down to a feral growl when he uttered the single word. His tone was unpleasant and cut into Frank like a knife.

The tingling of Frank's neck intensified. He dropped his gaze to the floor and bared his neck a little to his left, opening up his right side.

But it would not help him.

Brett's hand shot up to the other alphas jugular and pressed down. Frank immediately dropped down on his knees and whimpered in submission. He now fully bared this throat in hope that it would satisfy Brett.

The hand was strong around his neck. The pressure was not life threatening, but it could easily turn that way. As of now it was just a very clear warning.

Before it could escalate any further, Eddy came through the bedroom door. Still unwashed, smelling like Frank and sex and with the horrible bruises on his face. The rest was covered with the clothes, but the smell was evidence enough.

Brett turned his head when he heard the noise and let go of Franks throat.

In not even one second he regretted it.

Eddy's dishevelled hair, the bloodshot eyes, the marks, his flitting eyes, the way he held his body and repositioned himself every other second; everything was carefully watched and diagnosed by Brett. And when Eddy duck his head a little lower into the hoodie and fiddled with the hem of the shirt, Brett knew what Frank had done.

A feral growl was ripped from his lips and he turned to Frank, who was still kneeling on the ground.

It took less than a second and a sickening crunch was heard, followed with a howling of pain from Frank and another growl from Brett.

Eddy could not believe his eyes. Brett broke Frank's nose with one hit.

Blood gushed from Frank's nose and the pain brought tears to his eyes. His shirt was tightly gripped by the other alpha and his swimming vision showed him that Brett lifted his arm again. White hot searing pain exploded in his head as Brett struck again.

He heard a high-pitched cry as he crashed onto the floor.

Brett breathed hard as he tried to control his anger. Eddy was not pack to Franks alpha, but but he was family to Brett so he could and would not kill him. But it was a tough decision.

Eddy's sharp outcry didn't really helped him to regain composure. He stood over Frank and grabbed his hair to pull the other painfully towards him.

“If you touch or even look at Eddy ever again I will kill you. You are dead to me, brother.”

Then he let go of him, watching as Frank crumbled to the ground.

The alpha turned to Eddy, who was watching the whole scene with huge, frightened eyes.

With long strides Brett got to Eddy and enclosed the trembling omega in his arms.

“I will take you away. Don't worry.”

He scooped Eddy up bridal style and left the apartment. It was now more important to care for Eddy than “correcting” the banished alpha.

Very carefully he placed Eddy in his car and closed the door. He needed a second to control himself as to not run upstairs and kill Frank. A broken nose as a very clear, painful warning to heed his words should be enough. But the inner alpha wanted more. More blood, more violence, more pain filled screams ripped from Frank. To make sure that Eddy could not be hurt in the future by this alpha.

He shook his head to clear out his thoughts and rounded the car, so he could take Eddy away from the other.

“I'm sorry you had to see this, Eddy. Is it okay if I bring you to my apartment?” Brett's tone was calm, controlled and warm when he spoke to Eddy. It was not good if the omega was frightened by him. He could not care for Eddy if Eddy refused to be consoled or touched by him.

Eddy could only nod. He was trying not to cry, but he was finally safe. The scent Brett was emitting was a strong one, it smelled of home, of caring, of warmth and being safe. The grassy scent washed over Eddy and he could not help himself as the first tear fell.

They were still in the parked car so of course Brett saw it. But he was a little unsure if the omega wanted to be comforted with words or touches. Eddy never declined touches before but after what happened it could be different now.

So, very carefully and slowly, giving Eddy ample time to react, Brett raised his hand and wiped the tear from Eddy's cheek.

They held eye contact the whole time and Brett watched like a hawk for any signs of discomfort, but found none.

Satisfied he caressed Eddy's cheek.

Eddy nuzzled a little bit in the touch and that gave Brett all the confirmation he needed. Eddy was still fine with his touches.

The moment broke and Brett started the car.


	2. I just want to see your smile again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem peeks through the door and Eddy has to deal with if - if he wants it or not.  
> Brett learns new information, which doesn't sit right with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, please enjoy the second chapter.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story is rated M for a reason. Talks about rape is still there and Eddy is not fine. 
> 
> if you wanna chat check you my Instagram @thefartingrabbit  
> Hope to see you guys there :3

The next day was agonizing for the both of them.

First thing they had done, was cleaning Eddy. He was fine with Brett being near, but he didn't wanted to see the alpha in what kind of state his body was in. Maybe Brett would drive to Frank and really kill him, if he saw what the other did to him? Eddy was unsure. Even when Brett promised him not to do that and Frank was still his brother, he couldn't quite trust him. The tone of Brett's voice when he promised him was a strange one. It was pressed and the eyes told different story. But Eddy knew that Brett was a honourable alpha. He would stick to his words.

So even if it pained Eddy, he cleaned himself and tried to get all the semen, sweat and blood from and out of his body.

At least he wasn't in heat when Frank hit his rut. He would definitely be pregnant then. But – and that was a silver lining – he was not. It could happen that the heat of an omega was triggered by the rut of an alpha but thankfully it didn't happen.

Well, it would have been better for Eddy's body, but not really for his mental state.

He remembered the first breach into his body. It hurt like hell. Even with all the body's preparation of producing slippery lubricant and softening his muscles in his neither regions it still was a fact that he took a fully formed alpha dick with a huge knot without being in heat.

And even without the knot Eddy felt already full – Frank was very well equipped – but then the knot swelled and Eddy only felt pain. He begged and cried until his voice was hoarse but it didn't helped him in the slightest.

The most painful thing to experience was when Frank knotted him and still moved. It felt like he was being ripped in half. He most certainly blacked out on more than one occasion during this.

He swapped the sweater and the sweatpants for things that Brett often wore. Only for Eddy he stocked his wardrobe with clothes too big for him, so Eddy would always be surrounded by his scent if he wanted to.

And right now Eddy wished to be drowned in the scent.

Brett had a grassy scent, like freshly moved lawn with a hint of wool as a sub-tone. He always smelled fresh and calming.

So it was no wonder when they laying in bed together – Brett refused to let Eddy sleep alone – that it took Eddy only a couple of minutes until he was pressed slightly against Brett. Not full body contact – he could not do that right now – but at least in reaching distance and to feel the warmth of Brett's body.

Brett knew it would not be easy to overcome that experience but he swore to himself that he would do everything to make it easier for Eddy.

One thing was still nagging at Eddy's consciousness, which he knew would make the situation even harder but he wanted Brett to know.

All three alphas didn't know he was a virgin before that. Yes, he was 25 but he never spent a heat with an alpha or was intimate with someone. He never really cared for that or had the urge to do that.

His omega needs were always addressed and cared for by his three alphas in the past. He wanted something to care for? They got him stuffed animals or let Eddy pamper them. Like cooking, cleaning, nesting, everything.

When Eddy decided that pale blue was not the right colour for Brett's living room and he wanted to change that, Brett even gave him money to buy all the supplies. It was a fun weekend where all four of them would paint the room in a light brown. It felt more warm, Eddy said, so it was done.

He wanted cuddles? He got them.

Even when he didn't say anything either Ray or Brett were always touching him. Small insignificant touches like ruffling his hair or gently guiding him in another direction or something like that.

Both never refused cuddling when Eddy asked for them. It may be just a hug or a fully blown cuddling session with arms and legs tangled and body's pressed very platonically against each other. And Eddy really liked that. Both of his alphas treated him with respect but still giving in to his omega needs without it ever turning sexual. He didn't even know how many times they had a threesome sleepover with Eddy in the middle of that friendship-sandwich. He always initiated contact with Frank first, because he knew that the other alphas were kinda strange about that, but he never bothered to ask.

Or when Eddy decided to go to their town shelter to walk dogs, they would accompany him. Brett more than Ray or sometimes on a rare occasion Frank, because Ray was still a touring soloist, but every time Ray was in the town, he would make sure to visit and spend time with Eddy.

And when he was away, they would have long phone calls so Ray was in the loop of what was happening in their little pack. The same was with Frank when he was in Singapore for a long visit to Brett's and his extended family.

Eddy sniffled when he thought about that. With Brett removing Frank from the pack Eddy only had two persons to lavish his omega-needs and attention on. It could be managed, but with Ray touring all time time it meant that Brett would take most of it. And with only the two of them it was kinda like they were a pair but without a mark.

Shame flooded hot through his veins. He bore no mark. He had sex – unwillingly or not – and he bore no mark. Not even a scent mark.

He hiccuped and woke Brett up.

Immediately Eddy felt warm hands upon his, gently caressing the back of his hands.

“Talk to me, Eddy. Let me help you.”

The dark of the night helped Eddy to push the words out. He couldn't see the expression of Brett and it made things easier for him.

“I .. I am a whore.”, he hiccuped again, “I had sex but I have no mark.”

Brett pulled Eddy softly closer and ran a hand through his hair.

“You are not a whore. Sex like this doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it, please. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Eddy shook his head. “I know, but he didn't even tried to mark me. What did I do wrong?”

Brett's heart clenched painfully. It was not Eddy's fault. Not at all. But he was such a sweet, soft-hearted boy who would always fault himself before others. Even if it was the wrong thing to think like that.

“Eddy, you did nothing wrong. Frank just wanted to relieve himself and you were there. Please, don't fault yourself for that. He didn't look for a partner or mate, so that's why you're not marked. Do you remember when I told you about my ruts? I spends some of them with omegas and I didn't mark any of them either. So everything is alright with you.” Brett's soft spoken words caressed Eddy the same way his hands did. Gentle and caring. A few stray tears silently escaped when he whispered.

“Would you mark me?”

Brett hesitated. He wanted to be honest with Eddy, but what could you say to a violated omega in this situation which was also your best friend? He loved Eddy, yes, but not like that. More of a little brother? Kinda?

“You are my most precious person in the world, Eddy. And you already wear my scent mark.”, he tried to evade the question. It technically was the right answer, but Brett knew Eddy asked a way heavier question.

“You know what I mean, Brett. Not your pack mark, but your mating mark.”

Brett slowly exhaled and tried to think of an answer. Which wasn't that easy to come by.

“Eddy, I love you, you know that. You are my best friend. I care greatly for you. But carrying a mating mark is different from being friends or pack. We would be a pair. Like marriage. And that involves sex. You are hurt and confused. Please don't rush into things.”

Eddy nuzzled closer to Brett and breathed in his smell. It calmed him down a little bit.

“I know what it implies. I was just asking.”

The omega was a bit disappointed that Brett would not say yes, but the longer he thought about that, the more stupid he felt. Did he really asked Brett on the night of his ... accident to fuck and marry him?

How stupid can one omega be? He was not angry with Brett or his carefully chosen words. He was disgusted with himself to put his best friend on the spot like that. He knew that forming a pair, a real pair, was a touchy subject for Brett after his last omega girlfriend turned him down.

It almost broke Eddy to see Brett so devastated. Apparently that girl was only with him for the fun and didn't wanted to have a long term commitment or even kids. And Eddy knew that having a family was one of Brett's dreams since he was a small child. He wanted to have at least 2 kids, ideally a boy and a girl, and a decent size pack, but no more than 8 people.

He wanted that in the same way he wanted to be a soloist: with all his heart.

Brett didn't cared if the omega was female or male, he just wanted a happy family with someone he loved.

Sadly alphas could not impregnate betas or he would have it a lot easier. Omegas couldn't get pregnant without their heat and only from alphas. Also only an alpha and an omega could form a bond, which could not be broken easily. Male betas could only get female betas pregnant but could not form bonds. When Eddy presented as an omega shortly after he turned 14, it was a huge surprise for his parents. Both of them were betas as was his older sister Belle.

With Brett it was a different story; his mother was an alpha and his father an omega. Brett and of course Frank carried the alpha-marker and his third little brother the beta-marker.

Eddy closed his eyes and laid his head onto Brett's shoulder. Maybe he just needed a good nights sleep and thing would be fine tomorrow.

\---

The things were **not** fine tomorrow.

Brett cancelled his rehearsals for Eddy for the whole week and kept him company.

Eddy now was in no shape to even leave the bed. The two days before were taxing and the bruises and the rough handling of his body made it impossible to move without feeling a lot of pain.

His legs ached, his back screamed and his arms were so weak, he could not even support himself.

So Brett took care of Eddy. He washed him down with a warm, fluffy cloth and in the bright daylight he saw all the wounds. His jaw was tight as he cleaned the lower part of Eddy's body, where the bruises were much more intense in colour and the skin was pulled tight from the swelling. At least there was no blood.

When Eddy closed his eyes as to not see Brett's reaction to his state, Brett took a carefully quiet sniff. Yes, even the smell confirmed that there were no open wounds. At least one good thing.

When Brett lifted one of Eddy's legs to expose his rear end, he felt the omega tensing up.

“Tell me if it hurts too much.”

Eddy gnawed at his bottom lip and nodded slowly. He knew that Brett didn't want to hurt him, but he could not help himself to clench up when he felt the wet cloth against his opening.

Brett dabbed very lightly in that area and took a sneaking glance. It seemed to be fine to his surprise and relief; other than the redness and the swelling of course.

He knew that was normal, because he had seen the same with his omega-partners after sharing his rut. The swelling would go down by the second to third day and the redness would be gone by night. It was just the omegas body to cope with that intense friction and to keep the semen of the alpha in them even after the coupling so ensure a higher chance of getting pregnant.

Both of them knew that Eddy wouldn't get pregnant because he was not in heat; his body still seemed to think it was the best course of action.

It took Brett only a minute at best, then he laid down Eddy's leg again and covered his friend with the blanket.

“All done.”

The alpha put away the dirty cloths and returned to the omegas side at the bed.

“Do you want to eat something? I can order take out?”, he asked him softly. But Eddy just shook his head and curled up into a ball to sleep. He would need a lot of it.

Brett was not convinced but left Eddy in the bedroom alone. He went to his kitchen and ordered a whole lot of food from one of Eddy's favourite Chinese places. The food would arrive in about half an hour, so Brett was free until then. He returned at Eddy's side and sat next to the omega.

Gentle he petted Eddy's hair to get his attention, but immediately stopped, when Eddy flinched.

“Talk to me, Eddy. Please.”

Brett's tone was gentle and warm, he really tried his best to appear calm and collected.

Eddy rolled on his other side – towards Brett – and worried his lower lip. He was not comfortable with sharing his experience but he knew it would help him if he opened up about that. Eddy's eyes were downcast, thankfully not full of tears, but close enough.

Brett laid his hand right next to Eddy, so the omega could choose to initiate contact or just let it be.

Big brown eyes searched his face as Eddy dropped the bomb.

“I.... I was a virgin.”

Only a sharp intake of breath was heard. But Brett stayed silent, waiting for Eddy to continue.

“It hurt a lot.”

Brett clenched his jaw. Of course he knew that already, but hearing Eddy's voice being so small and quiet, seeing him ashamed of something he wasn't even at fault was very challenging for Brett. He would love to rip Frank a new one. Maybe even rip his throat out. But he couldn't. He promised Eddy.

Eddy's eyes were again downcast, his lips trembled, a blush was on his cheeks.

“I wanted my first alpha to be my mate. I know its stupid, people have sex all the time, but I just wanted that.” This confession was hard to swallow. Another thing Frank robbed from Eddy. Another nail in his coffin.

Eddy grabbed at Brett's hand and interwound their fingers.

“But its not a big deal any more. I will never have a mate or partner. Sex is horrible. Why do people do that voluntary?”

His fingers traced Brett's slowly, feeling the callouses and the soft skin around it.

Brett wetted his lips and let Eddy have his way with his hands. How could you explain something like sex to someone who only had one bad, traumatizing experience?

“Eddy, you know that this doesn't happen with your mate, right? I wouldn't let them. I will protect you from now on. But this time I will do it properly.”

Eddy shook his head.

“Its fine. You don't need to do that. I know you want a mate – your alpha wants offspring. You need to search for her or him so you can start a family. You don't need to babysit me.”

The other was shaking his head vehemently.

“No Eddy, you are my pack. I refuse to abandon you. Do you remember? When we presented, I promised you to look after you. I failed you this time. And I promise you that something like this will never happen again. I don't care who I will hurt or who stands in my way. They will regret it.”

His tone was still soft, but sharp like a knife. Brett really meant it. He sealed his promise with a kiss to Eddy's knuckles.

“I promise not to bond with anyone until you have found your mate.”

Eddy choked up. This was a very heavy promise. And knowing Brett, he would keep it, even if it meant for him to be alone the rest of his life. He would care for Eddy and stay by his side.

This time tears were welling up in his eyes and he needed to close them, before they fell. His hand shook and his body trembled. Eddy was overwhelmed with love for Brett. Not many alphas would make such promises to their pack omega – to their mates, yes, but not to an ordinary pack-omega.

“Thank you”, he whispered. He pulled their combined hands to him and kissed them softly.

Brett's other hand carefully caressed Eddy's swollen, black cheek, careful not to cause any pain, but feeling the need to comfort his omega even more.

“Can … can I hug you?”

Eddy nodded and Brett got on the bed, wrapping his arm around Eddy and hugged him tightly. Of course he was being careful with his wounds, but his alpha and him needed to feel Eddy close right now.

Eddy laid his head on Brett's chest and felt the other nuzzle his hair.

This was comfortable. This was not like with Frank.

He deeply inhaled Brett's scent. It always calmed him and today was no exception. He just wished the last days didn't exist anymore and he could pretend everything was fine and the biggest concern he had was when his next heat arrived.

Oh wait. His heat.

Eddy's thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt. He had to check his calendar for his heat! He needed the medicine and prepare accordingly. He voiced his concerns to Brett.

“You are in no shape to build a nest, Eddy. You can't even move to go to the toilet. Your nest always takes so much time to build and if I remember correctly you should have your heat ready in less than a week or so. Lemme check that.”

Brett grabbed his phone and looked it up.

“Yes, in approximately 4 to 5 days. Its sadly not enough time. If we get lucky you are not in constant pain any more by then. Maybe you should take the heat-blockers. It would be safer for you. The heat without an alpha is taxing on you, you know that. Even in peak bodily condition you are always so weak after your heat.”

Eddy shook his head.

“No, you know what happened after the last time I took the blockers.”

Yes, Brett remembered. Eddy still had his heat and his body was wrecked. He had to drive him to a specialized hospital to prevent something bad from happening.

Eddy's body had attacked the hormones which should prevent his heat with so much vigour, he made himself sick. He collapsed and still had his heat. It was messy and frankly speaking terrifying. It was when Eddy swore, he would never take that medicine again.

Eddy bit his lip again. What to do know?

“Maybe I could help you?”, Brett piped up. Maybe he could. Spending a heat together could strengthening their pack bonds and it didn't have to be purely sexual. A lot of hugging and touching would be enough; Brett could take his rut inhibitors – he needed them anyway – to suppress his rut. And Eddy's heat was much, much shorter. Maybe one day or at most two days. But he was unsure how Eddy would react to that.

“How?”

Oh boy.

“Eddy, I'm an alpha. You are an omega. We are a pack. Please tell me you connect the dots.”

Eddy snorted at that. Yes, he did connected them now.

“I'm afraid.”, he confessed. Its not like he never thought about that before. Just thinking of spending his heat with Brett was terrifying. It was a very personal thing for an omega.

“I know. It would just be a one time thing, I promise. Only to get you through this heat, to make it short.”

Eddy looked up into Brett's eyes. He saw that Brett didn't pulled this option lightly. His clenched jaw, his tight eyes told him that.

“I need time to think about that.”

Brett nodded. “You have all the time you need.”

He stroked Eddy's hair and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, what is Eddy gonna do?  
> Next chapter will be released next week :3
> 
> check out my Instagram @thefartingrabbit


	3. The need to protect and the need to be protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the promised 3. Chapter :3
> 
> Brett and Eddy are on a mission, things have to be decided and a little second hand embarrassment never hurt. Right? Right?! 
> 
> If you like what you read/see:
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there :3

The next day Eddy did what he promised Brett:

He thought about it. Constantly. Trying to see all angles, pros and cons.

After breakfast in bed he tried to move a little bit around and realized that his body seemed to cooperate to a degree. Walking to and from the toilet was possible now and even wandering to the living room was okay. His body was still tense and hurt, but it was not as painful as he imagined. The bruises however turned a very sick colour and looked horrible. The ones in his face were not the most painful, but the most hideous to look at, especially considering the implications behind them.

In the afternoon he still pondered his options with his heat.

He knew it would not be a cakewalk, quite the opposite, but he had the heat, which would dull his awareness and logical thoughts only leaving mindless hunger and instinct behind. The omega feared what he would do to Brett.

It was night-time when Eddy confronted Brett about it. He needed some more answers before he could decide.

“We would not have sex, right?”

Brett looked up from his laptop and furrowed his brows.

“Of course not. I would spend the heat with you as a pack alpha, not your mate. I would need to touch you, surly, but not penetrate you. Just give you constant influx of my alpha pheromones and my smell so your omega will be satisfied. Of course sex is an option, but seeing as we are not relationship-mates but rather pack-mates it is not necessary.”

Eddy bit his bottom lip and sat gently on the floor in front of Brett, who was sitting on the couch the laptop on his legs.

“What about your rut?”

Brett shrugged.

“It will not matter. I can suppress it medically. I did it once too, for the world tour, remember? It does not affect me as much as the heat blockers were affecting you. I should be fine. My next rut will be a bit longer and harder but not as much as to make it unbearable.”

Eddy looked straight into Brett's eyes. He could not smell any deceit – well he wasn't expecting it to be honest – and Brett seemed to think he or rather they could do it.

The touching wasn't that bad, yes, his body was still hurting, but Brett had been very careful when touching him all the time.

“It is the best solution, right?”

Again, Brett shrugged.

“We can always hospitalize you and the medical staff can help you.”

But both of them knew that Eddy was strongly against this idea. He hated hospitals with a burning passion.

“No, I think I will take not my chances there. Do you need to prepare something other than the rut-blockers?”

“I'm not sure. I would like to check in with a doctor about that. I can get an appointment tomorrow if you want?”

Eddy nodded his head. “It would be great. Just to make sure, ok?”

Brett closed the laptop and put it aside. He got off the couch and sat in front of Eddy.

“Of course, Eddy. I promised you, right?”

The alpha took Eddy's hand and intertwound their fingers.

“I will protect you. Even from me. You have absolutely nothing to fear.”

Eddy hesitated a little bit but eventually he leaned against the alpha, feeling the warm fuzzy warmth rising in his belly as Brett's arms embraced him and stroked his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

\---

The next day was interesting to say the least.

Brett woke up early to make the appointment with his doctor and it was confirmed that he could go in the afternoon.

Eddy and him made a list of questions Brett should ask the woman. It never hurt to be over-prepared.

Brett still helped Eddy around as much as the other would allow him.

Eddy was now more agile than the day before, but every chance he got, he was laying down – on the couch, on the bed, sometimes even the naked floor.

When the afternoon arrived and with them the appointment of Brett, the alpha was worried.

“Eddy, I know you are not helpless, but please let me lock you in. It would really help me out to know that the door is locked and you are safe.”

His alpha ran rampant in his brain for even trying to leave the omega all by himself. It wasn't natural. The alpha needed to be close to the omega to make sure he was safe.

Eddy shook his head no.

“Please Eddy.”

Brett didn't beg but he was close.

“Eddy I know that's not what you want, but my alpha is really against even leaving you.”

Eddy whined at that. It wasn't as if he was better off. His omega was persistent to not make the alpha leave. But both had to fight their instincts down to make the heat work like they discussed.

“Brett, my omega doesn't was to part with you.”

It didn't even took a second then Eddy was hugged by Brett and pressed flush against the alpha.

“I know. But we only have two options, Eddy. One is to leave you here and the second is to take you with me. And that's not gonna happen. I would kill anybody who would even try to touch you.”

That wasn't an idle threat, Brett meant it. And Eddy knew it. His omega keened at that. His alpha would protect him like he promised. But Eddy was supposed to be better than his instinct. Reality was a different story, because not only his omega but he himself didn't want to part with Brett. And now Brett couldn't even leave him with another member of their pack because, well, there was none left.

“Please take me with you. I can't let you go.”

Brett closed his eyes at that. He knew it was the worst possible case and he wasn't ready to let Eddy face the world outside.

Yes, the smell of Frank was gone, only a very faint whiff was left of it and they could not get rid of it, it didn't matter what they did.

Brett suspected it was the many bite marks across Eddy's body.

And most of the marks could be hidden under clothes, but the face? Only a mask would help but it still was sweating hot outside. Eddy would only suffer.

But apparently he was suffering in here too.

Brett shot a glance to the clock. He really needed to get going or he was going to be late.

“Okay, you can come with me. But only when you follow my orders, ok?”

Eddy beamed at him and nodded.

“First of all, get a face mask. The sturdy ones. You will need to hide the bruises on your cheeks.”

Eddy scrambled to get them as fast as possible. Brett gave him in the meantime a once-over.

His clothes were long, but the material was light, so it shouldn't be that hot for him.

“Don't forget you big glasses and your cap.”

Eddy got what Brett wanted and put it on. A little peek of the bruise on his right cheek was still visible, but other than that it was fine. With his fingers he traced the little blueish injury very gentle. The omega stood still.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not when you do it.”

Eddy grabbed Brett's hand and gave it a squeeze. Brett nodded and after squeezing back, he let go of the hand to put on his shoes and sliding his wallet into his back pockets.

“Then lets go. Stay at my side all the time.”

\---

Eddy did what Brett asked him to.

He stuck really close. The ride to the doctor was in comfortable silence.

When they got off and into the building, Eddy went as far as holding hands with Brett and was squished to his side.

Normally Eddy was a shy but confident person but today he was meek and kinda hiding into or behind Brett, constantly reassuring him and the alpha that he was still here. It didn't overly bother Brett, but the reason behind this change in behaviour was sickening to him.

He gripped Eddy's hand and interwound their fingers. Nowadays they did that a lot, but neither of them minded too much. It felt comfortable and right.

When they got into the doctors waiting room they saw to no surprise that only alphas were waiting. It made sense; it was an alpha-doctor.

Eddy shivered when he was confronted with such thick pheromones.

The alpha got them a seat a little way off to try and soothe the omega, but it was like a drop in a bucket. Eddy huddled closer and laid his head onto Brett's shoulder.

No one made a move or said anything, but the silence now was much more tense.

There was a reason why alphas only went to specialised alpha-doctors was the same as with the omega. The thickness of the pheromones, hormones and the stench was not good for the opposite gender. It only caused stress.

When an alpha across them shifted in his seat and looked at Eddy, Brett growled loudly and stared in the others eyes, challenging him to say or do anything he would surely regret. Brett's fist – not holding Eddy's – was clenched.

But the alpha looked away hastily, avoiding the situation. He even went as far as baring his neck slightly – a clear indicator that he didn't want any confrontation.

Brett's growl stopped immediately and everything was silent again.

He would not provoke a fight, but he would definitely not back down from it. The alpha was way to tense for that.

Only 20 very tense minutes later, the nurse came and called.

“Mr. Yang, room 3 please.”

Brett nudged Eddy and they got up. A little quicker than he would go for usually, they walked around the other patients and were led to the doctors office.

“The doctor will be with you shortly.”

She shot Eddy a curios glance, but quickly shuffled away, when Brett snarled very loud at her. His chest vibrated, but he stopped when Eddy placed a hand against his neck.

They both sat down on the chairs provided for them.

The nurse closed the door and they were alone once again. Only then Brett noticed that he was tensed up to the max. His neck was strained, his fist only now slowly unclenching. His back was rigid and the red haze slowly crept back so he could see clearly now. He didn't even noticed that. His world was so much drowned in red the last days, it already felt normal – which it was clearly not.

“I'm sorry Eddy.”

Eddy meanwhile nuzzled into Brett's neck and inhaling his scent to calm himself down.

“Its fine. It would have be worse if I was stuck in the apartment all alone.”

The omega released the hold on their hands and started to caress Brett's arm and hand.

It helped Brett immensely and he knew that it helped and soothed Eddy too.

The doctor came in and closed the door behind her.

“Hello Mr. Yang.”, she paused. Apparently nobody told her that he would not be alone. But she quickly composed herself and smiled a small, friendly smile. “And company. Hello.”

Usually Brett would shake hands with his doctor, but seeing that Eddy didn't let go and was still really close to him, he didn't moved a muscle to free himself. Eddy's comfort was more important than a stupid handshake anyway, Brett concluded.

So he just smiled a thin smile and nodded to the doctor.

She sat herself behind the desk and eyed both of them.

“It unusual to see an omega here, but I guess you have good reasons for that, right?”

The mask was still on, the cap too, but Eddy took the sunglasses off, when they entered the building. He didn't looked up to the doctor and was now gripping with both hand Brett's arm. Not so tight that it would hurt, but Brett knew it was only because Eddy didn't want to cause him pain.

So Brett cleared his throat.

“Yes. I'm here for my blockers for my rut and to ask you some questions we have.”

She nodded and flipped open his file.

“I presume that you are alright with sharing sensible data in you medical file then, seeing as your...”, she gave Eddy again a once-over, which annoyed Brett, “... friend is still here. I just need you to clarify that you consent to this. Otherwise we have to cut it short here, I'm afraid.”

“No, I'm totally fine with that.”

The doctor nodded.

“Okay, well, then we will move on. So, your rut is in...”, she shuffled through the papers and looked up a calendar. “...in about 5 days, I presume? You only needed blockers one time before today so I will take wild guess and say that you want to spend the rut with your friend, who will have his heat in a few days also, right?”

Brett confirmed that.

“Okay, I am legally allowed to give you the blockers but I have to inform you of the risks and side-effects. Now, to the technical and medical aspects of this, so please listen carefully:

The rut-blockers will suppress your rut to a certain degree – don't misunderstand this. You will still have your rut, but the medicine will take away all the sex drive, the need to breed, a vast amount of the normally produces hormones and therefore pheromones and the haze. You will be temporary infertile. You will still feel the need to be close to an omega and you will feel the consequences in your next rut. Your rut may be shorter due to this, while your next will be longer.

Do you understand so far?”

Again, Brett confirmed that.

“There is a chance – currently under 1 percent – that the blockers, if you react badly to them or if they are incompatible with your body, will fail you. That means two different outcomes.

The first is you will feel worse, like the worst hangover you ever had, and still have your rut normally.

And the second option is that the blockers will go on a rampage in your body. In that case you will never have a rut again and you will be constantly infertile.

It happens in one of roughly 10.000 to 100.000 patients. So its not fairly common, but a serious concern if you ever want to have kids.”

Brett swallowed. Of course he knew that, he had taken blockers before, but the fear was easily tripled now that his alpha wanted offspring.

But Eddy was far more important than this, of that Brett was 100% sure. And he made his promise on top of that.

So Brett nodded again.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good. I don't think that will happen, but I have to clarify it, just to make sure. Accidents happen, even with all the precaution we take.”

Oh yeah, Eddy could sing a song about that.

“How often do you have intercourse? Do you have intercourse regularly? Are you in a stable relationship right now?”

Ahhh, here they come; the embarrassing questions.

“No, I'm not in a relationship right now. I don't have intercourse regularly. Only about 2-3 times a month. Sometimes less, other times more.”

Eddy looked up to this. That was news to him. Brett had sex this often? With whom?

Brett avoided Eddy's eyes, knowing what the other thought about sex without a relationship.

“Do you masturbate? If so, how often?” The doctor was writing down everything she asked and what Brett's answers were.

“Ah, ahem, once every two days?”

“You seem unsure, Mr. Yang?”

Brett's cheeks were red-stained. This was more embarrassing than he thought it would be.

“S-sometimes every day, but I mostly stick to once every other day.”

The doctor nodded and dotted it down. And very professionally ignored Eddy's wide open mouth and flabbergasted look.

Brett tried to do the same.

“Okay, so, your sex-drive seems about normal for a healthy 27year old alpha. I would say its rather mild. I presume you have protected intercourse?”

It helped the alpha that the doctor never said sex. It was more professional and medical like that. He still suffered from second hand embarrassment.

“Yes, never done it without a wrapper.”, he confirmed.

The doctor nodded. “Very good. Now I need to know if you have spend a heat with an omega before.”

“Yes. I did it more than five times.”

“That's good to hear, so you know what to expect. The omega will be very needy and you will need to know what to do. Have you spend a heat with rut-blockers?”

“No. This will be my first time.”

The doctor nodded at that and wrote it down.

“So, the omega will be needing a lot of attention, skin-ship, closeness and will pressure and beg you for intercourse, if the omega is not on blockers.” She shot Eddy a quick glance. He immediately turned to Brett, who answered for him.

“Yes, he will not be on blockers. It messes up his body.”

“He is incompatible with the standard blockers?”

“Yes, doctor.”

“And that's why you are here, asking for your rut blockers.”, she concluded.

“That's good to know. So, I will give you a more potent blocker than you had before, because omegas in heat are really persistent. You will not get an erection, it doesn't matter what your friend will do. I think this is the best course of action. You are pack, yes?”

Brett nodded.

“Ok, that will help immensely. Do you know where to place a pack mark on him?”

“By biting him in the centre of the collarbone. Not the neck or the back of the neck.”

“That's right, My. Yang. It doesn't matter if its done before or during heat. Most importantly is, that you do it, and I can not stress this enough. To ease the stress of the omega its essential to mark him as pack.

Also you cannot mark him as your mate while you are on medication.”

Eddy pushed his nose against Brett's neck and crept closer. This was awkward.

“I understand.”

“Okay, I think we covered everything important. You can ask you questions now, if you want.”

Brett fumbled with one hand to get the slip of paper from his pockets – a list of questions he and Eddy worked out beforehand.

“How long will my next rut take?”

“Hm, that's a tricky question. For some alphas the rut will be one or two days longer and much more intensive. But other patients mentions that nothing changes, except for a more intense sex-drive. It really depends on the patient.”

Brett skipped a few more questions. They all have been answered beforehand.

“Is there anything I should watch out for?”

The doctor leant back in her chair and looked thoughtfully.

“Well, the only thing I can think of, is when you take the medicine and notice that nothing changes. If you see the red haze become stronger or you smell your friend in a sexual way then you need to get out of the situation very fast. Because that means the blockers don't work. And you will go into rut with a omega in heat.

If the blockers don't work then you will perform like normal alpha in this case. Which means knotting, impregnating and most likely bind your friend as a mate to you.”

Eddy shuddered at the thought of being touched in a sexual way so soon. No, he would not like that. Not one bit.

“Any precautions we can take?”

“Yes, although none of them are fail proof, but they will help. If he starts his heat, your friend should be the one who has it cosy in his nest – preferably in the bedroom with lots if fluffy blankets and soft stuff. You should lock yourself up in the bathroom – it's easier to clean afterwards – and only if you feel the blockers working you should unlock the door. Your mind will feel a little numb and you will feel a little bit cold, that's when you know they are working. Then you are safe to be around an omega in heat. It you don't feel numb or cold then the blockers are not enough. If you feel the red and hotness creeping in, you are in your rut and definitely not safe.

You can only take one shot of the blockers. If they don't work, please don't take anything else or the risk of being infertile will exponentially skyrocket. I will prescribe you two shots of high-dosage of blockers. So if your friends heat will take its time, you can re-dose yourself after 7 days. Do you have any other questions?”

The doctor was very patient with them. Brett really appreciated that.

“Will I feel it when the medication will turn me infertile?”

She hesitated before answering.

“Not immediately. Most of the alphas notices something is off when they don't have their next rut. Rarely before that and only when they don't get an erection while masturbating. But like I said, its not certain that you will suffer from it.”

Brett hold up a hand to interrupt the doctor.

“I won't be able to impregnate an omega, right?”

She nodded.

“Is my sperm then... like... dead or something? Or can I sire a child with medical help then?”

Again, the doctor hesitated.

“Its not that simple, Mr. Yang. If the medicine renders you infertile, nothing we can do with out current medical knowledge will help you sire a child. You will never get an erection ever again, you will not knot and you will not release semen from you testicles.” She had a very soft tone right now.

“If you want, you can give us a sperm-sample from your next rut and we can freeze it for you. But after taking the medicine there will be nothing we can do.”

Brett knew that he could not give the facility a sperm-sample. His next rut was when Eddy had his heat. So it was decided.

He shook his head.

“I understand. I think I don't have any questions. Eddy, do you?”

He looked at Eddy. But the omega just shook his head. All Eddy could hear was, that Brett risked his second dream for him as well.

The first one was to be a soloist and the second one his family.

Brett could still become a soloist, if he abandoned their youtube-channel and work hard for it, but if he turned infertile just because he helped Eddy, that would crush both of them.

Maybe even crush more than that. Their friendship, their pack, everything.

As if sensing Eddy's spiralling thoughts, Brett got up and hugged the omega. He stroked his back and repeated his promise.

“I will protect you Eddy. And I will not abandon you. Never. I promised you that. It doesn't matter what happens, I will stand by your side.”

Brett interwound their fingers.

“And you heard the doc, its a very small chance. We will be alright. I will be and you will be. I promise.”

Eddy took his words to his heart and buried it there. He closed his eyes and nodded weakly. He would hold onto that promise.

“I think we are finished?”

The doctor looked to Brett. He nodded.

“Yes. Thank you doctor.”

She got up and gave Brett the prescription.

“Take the blocker one or two days before his heat should start. They need a little bit of time to work properly. And they will be in your system for about a week. So don't worry about it. If the numbness or cold will still not dissipate after 7 days of taking it, I want you to be back.”

The doctor nodded to both of them and left after a friendly goodbye the office.

Before wasting any more time, Eddy got up and hugged Brett back.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, Eddy.”

Brett petted his head and helped Eddy to put on his jacket.

“On to the pharmacy so I can get the devil things. And we need your medicine too.”

When they went out the office and to the car, they held hands again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray will have more to do next chap than just be talked about. He actually gets some things to say, who is happy about that? (me for sure xD)  
> Eddy will have it rough - again - and Brett will try to help him.  
>   
> See you next Friday :3


	4. Heavy hearts, heavy souls and shared blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 is finally here. who else is excited? I am for sure!  
> Ray will make a very short appearance and he will talk! How amazing is that, right? Yeah! Finally!
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there :3

The pharmacy wasn't so bad. They got in, gave the nice beta pharmacist their prescriptions and she arranged everything for them in a neat brown bag.

It took them at most 10 minutes and then they were back in the car.

This time without further delay, they drove back to the apartment.

Eddy laid down in the bed immediately, totally exhausted.

Brett let him take a nap; he needed to go out again to buy some things for them to eat and drink while Eddy was in heat. But first he wanted to make sure that the omega would not notice his absence.

He wrote a little letter to Eddy and pinned it on the fridge, just in case the other would wake up before he came back.

Turned out he didn't need to write the message.

When Brett came back almost an hour later, Eddy was still sound asleep.

The alpha quickly put the bought items away and shot the clock a glance. It was now 6pm. Time for a light meal and then sleep.

When his phone rang and the familiar picture of Ray was popping up on his screen, he knew he really should tell the other alpha what had happened. But first of all he needed to talk to Eddy about that and he clearly should call his parents too that he would no longer attend any family business with Frank present. He probably would just kill him this time when Eddy wasn't here. And Ray would definitely help him. He loved Eddy very much and on more than one occasion the alphas would band together against anyone who dared to make a move on Eddy.

The phone still rang and with a heavy sigh he picked up the call.

“Hiya Ray.”

Ray was in Germany right know, if he remembered correctly. And it was a very long flight from Germany to Australia, about 24 hours if he remembered correctly. So he could tell Ray know and warn his parents that a rage filled alpha would try to kill their second son. Not ideal, but good enough for him. There was just a little problem: Eddy.

He really didn't liked it when Brett and Ray did something stupid without consulting him first. And killing another person seemed pretty stupid.

“Hiya Bretty. How are you and my most favourite omega Eddy doing?”

Brett hesitated a tad too long and Ray, who was maybe a dork but not stupid, sensed that something was wrong.

“Brett?”

Brett cleared his throat.

“Something happened, but Eddy and me are fine. As well as one could be in this situation. Look Ray, I know you want to hear everything and you, as a fellow alpha of this pack, deserve it, but I need to talk to Eddy beforehand. I don't know if he would like to be the one who tells you what happened, but we both know how he can be.”

Ray breathed in sharply.

“Someone touched him.” It wasn't a question.

“Ray.” It was just one word, but it held weight. Brett warned Ray not to ask further.

“I'm coming home.”

Brett rolled his eyes. Really?

“Oh god, Ray. You have concerts, a tour. You can't just cancel everything. Eddy and me are fine without you. He has his heat in a few days and we are prepared. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Brett, but I'm still coming home. And then you will tell me everything.”

Brett rubbed his face is frustration.

”Don't be like that. Just wait a few days, Eddy and I will talk and get back to you, alright?”

“Nothing is alright Brett. I want to know what happened then I will decide if I come home or not. No excuses. You know Eddy might be put off when you talk, but he understand the pack mentally just fine. You have to tell me.”

Ray was not desperate, his tone was clear and sharp. He just needed to know what happened, otherwise he would picture the worst thing that came to his mind. And that was a lot. If Brett was this hesitant to tell him what occurred, it must have been a big thing.

An inner fight was raging in Brett. He didn't wanted to leave the other out of the loop, but he thought it was not his place to tell either.

“Okay, Ray, I will give you a very short explanation. Please don't ask any further. You understand? Promise me not to come home.”

The older male wasn't stupid. He shouldn't give his promise to the other but at the same time he needed to know.

“Have it you way then, Brett. Now spill.”

Here came the hardest part.

“I... I don't know how and why but Eddy was at my brothers place, Frank. You know him.” Ray made an affirmative noise.

“Frank hit his rut. He didn't have any medication with him. And you know, he is my brother, he was pack to me.” The male inhaled deeply and slowly.

“And we made the mistake of never checking with him and his alpha if he thought of us – Eddy in particular – as pack. Turned out he didn't. He accepted me as alpha of this pack but not Eddy as the packs omega.”

Ray snarled. He didn't needed any more information. He could very well paint the picture now.

“Is he dead?”

“Eddy was still there.”

The implications were clear. If not for Eddy, Frank would be dead. The fact that he was his own blood was a hindrance, for sure, but pack-bonds were always stronger. Pack before blood.

Eddy would be traumatized by Brett killing his own brother on top of the trauma he already had. It might have been too much and that's a risk both alphas would not take.

“I understand.”

Then without saying goodbye or anything else, Ray hung up.

Brett looked a little lost at his phone. Maybe now was a good time to call his parents too. Better now before anything bad happened than after, right?

He searched for the contacts and tapped on the icon of his mother.

It only took her about 3 rings to pick up.

“Hello love. Nice of you to call.”

It was not the usual greeting. His mothers tone was cold, crisp and reproachful. Apparently Frank had talked or visited his family. Not that Brett could hold it against him.

“I wondered when you would call to apologise. Didn't thought it would take you days after you mauled you little brother. How dare you?”

Brett was silent, but his hand's were shaking. A familiar sight of red crept into his gaze and in his thoughts.

“How dare I, you ask, dearest mother? Let me get this straight for you: Your bastard son raped my pack omega. If not for the fact that he still is my brother and I was kind of pack with him at that time and Eddy being present when I was showed, mind you, showed, not told, what he had done, he would be dead by now.

I'm just calling you to tell you that I will not consider the family pack as my pack any longer if you side with Frank on that. Eddy and Ray are my pack now.

And to warn you; Ray Chen knows what he has done. And he has no qualms to challenge and fight Frank for his misbehaving.

Let me tell you one more thing, mom:

If you want Frank to live, he should not meeting any of us. Not right now, not ever. I will not attend any family gatherings if he is present.”

Brett took a deep breath. It was important to him that he got the seriousness of the problem across. He didn't want his mother to choose between him and his brother, that was not his intention, just to make it very clear he would not tolerate Frank any longer.

His mother was silent for a long time. So long in fact that Brett checked his phone if they were still connected.

But then he heard the release of a shaky breath.

“He raped Eddy?” Her voice was breathless, choked. She had watched Eddy as a young boy, co-parenting the little omega with his parents. She even thought of him as a son herself. Apparently Frank did leave out this little, but very important piece of information.

She had to sit down for this. She was alpha of their family pack. In the past she had been lied to, by both boys, but never to that extent.

Frank let himself be seen as victim, that Brett would strike him just because a minor issue. She assumed that Frank maybe looked funnily at Eddy or maybe touched him, because she knew how protective Brett was of his omega, but to think that her son would do _**that**_. She was shocked to say the least.

“Oh honey, no.”

She choked out the words. The alpha was at loss for words. How could her own son doing that?

“I... I need to check in with Frank. Please honey, don't do anything stupid. Don't get too carried away.”

A snarl was ripped from Brett's lips.

“I'm not stupid, mom. But I make no promises. Eddy is my priority at the moment, he always will be. He will have his heat in a few days, don't contact us in the meantime. We will call if or when we are ready.”

“Thank you honey for understanding. Please keep Eddy safe.”

She meant it, every word. She was not a bad woman, just a woman in between two packs now. And as alpha you had the pleasure and obligation to keep the peace. This was hard on her, but it was even harder for Brett. The Yang matriarch was just happy that he didn't broke with them immediately, but gave them the heads up. But for now she had to question her second son. And she prayed that Frank would see reason.

After saying goodbyes Brett hung up.

That was a lot smoother and a lot harder than he imagined it would be. But everything worthwhile came at a cost.

After hearing a noise from his bedroom, he went to check up on Eddy. The omega was laying on this stomach and snored slightly.

Brett got closer and observed the sleeping omega.

Eddy face was relaxed and soft looking, without the frown marring his face. His dark brown hair was fanned out on the pillow and was hit with the dwindling light of the day.

How could anyone hurt this angel? Brett would never understand. And that his own blood would do that he could never forgive.

Carefully Brett traced the omegas cheek.

The bruise was a testimony of the ruthless nature of an alpha.

It hurt Brett more than he would have anticipated. It never had escalated this far. Some not so innocent touches from peers in high school or conservatory, yes. Touches from older alphas on Eddy's butt or face in passing by on the street, yes, all that happened. But Brett and later on Ray made sure that it never got any farther than that. They could not wrap Eddy in bubble wrap and lock him up in an apartment – even if they desperately wanted to do that after each incident.

Eddy was a headstrong person, a kind guy. He could forgive things Brett and Ray would never understand. He was shy, but confident in his steps and way of handling. It was very common to see an omega in a creative position like Eddy with his violin playing. Of course the top positions were almost every time an alpha when technical stuff was involved, but the creative position were filled with top omegas. Hillary Hahn, Janine Jensen, Ann-Sophie Mutter, even Maxim Vengerov and Leonidas Kavakos were all top tier omegas. They dominated the soloists spots for violins around the world.

Ray kinda stuck out like sore thumb as alpha. It amused both Brett and Eddy to no ends that the alpha would be constantly surrounded by omegas who were better than him in their playing. But Ray worked hard to stand where he was now. And he had every right to be proud.

But seeing Eddy laying so peacefully in his sleep awoke something in Brett. He always felt the need to protect the omega, it only intensified throughout their years spending together. Brett was sure there was nothing he wouldn't do for his friend.

Before Ray was added through pure coincidence to the pack, everyone assumed that Eddy was Brett's omega. They never corrected the people and their assumptions, just let them believe what they wanted. It was enough for them to be the only ones who knew the truth. Any even when they tried to tell people, they were mostly met with an amused, unbelieving glance and a sarcastic “Yeah, sure.”. They tried it the first couple of years, but when they reached high school they didn't bother anymore. Their time at the conservatory was the same.

Brett sat down on the bed and fiddled with the blanket to cover Eddy up. He knew that it was just a nervous gesture of him, but it calmed him.

Eddy wiggled on his side, closer to Brett and let out a sigh, as if he waited for Brett to come to him. He scrunched up his brows and opened his eyes.

“Hey, you feeling better?”

Eddy looked up to Brett. It was kinds strange to see the alpha every time he woke up, but his inner omega was content to have the alpha doting on him. Every time it would raise up a wave of warm fuzzy feelings in his belly.

Instead of a vocal answer, Eddy rubbed his head against Brett's hand. He wanted to feel Brett's hands in his hair, stroking and petting him.

Brett obliged easily and threaded his hairs in Eddy soft hair. His highlight were almost grown out, he noticed. Maybe Eddy wanted to make an appointment at his favourite hair dresser for a refresh after his heat?

He played with the strands of hair, while Eddy's eyes were slowly closing again. They were only rudely interrupted when Eddy's stomach reminded them of the need of food.

Brett laughed slightly at that and let go of Eddy's hair.

“Well, I think we need to eat. Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen?”

“Kitchen.”

Brett nodded and got up.

Before he could ask, Eddy shooed him out of the room.

“Warm it up, please? I will be coming in a minute.”

Of course Brett obliged and went to the kitchen to heat up the leftovers.

He was stacking them on a plate when Eddy came through the door and sat down.

They ate in comfortable silence.

\---

It was the fourth night in a row where Brett woke up in the middle of the night to Eddy's distressed whimpers. The omega was still sleeping, but made small, little noises and moved a lot in his sleep.

The only thing Brett could do was to pull the omega close to his chest, stroking his back and whisper sweet nothing in his ears until the omega calmed down. His scent glands were producing a lot of calming pheromones and in the morning they were always red, swollen and hurt like heck. But Brett didn't voiced any of this to Eddy. The omega would probably do something stupid, like trying to sleep alone or something like that.

He just cooled the glands with a scentless cream early in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon as well.

But this time it didn't work. Well, it worked only slightly. Eddy was no longer moving so much but he still let out whimpers. And it only got worse from there. He hiccuped and Brett smelled tears. It was still pitch black in the bedroom, so he could not be sure. But when he stroked Eddy's cheeks and felt wetness, his suspicions were confirmed.

A sob wrecked Eddy's body and Brett could only hold him closer. He was powerless to stop it.

It got so bad that Eddy woke up with a scream. He clawed at Brett and tried to free himself, not noticing he was in the arms of a different alpha.

He pleaded to be let go, when he sensed he could not escape.

“Please, please, please. Lemme go.”

His voice was cracking and weak. His breath was coming in short puffs of breath. His hands, balled to fists, were pushed weakly against Brett's chest.

“It's okay, Eddy. You are safe.”

But his reassurances fell on deaf ears.

Eddy's cries were anguished. His whole body shook and trembled. His smell was laced with fear and desperation. The string of words, mumbled with a quiet, hurt voice, consisted of endless begging.

Begging to let him go, not to touch him, not to hurt him and promises to be good and not to tell anybody.

It broke Brett's heart and fuelled his rage.

When the omega had no strength left, he could only cry openly.

Brett didn't know what to do. He tried to repress his rage as best as he could as to not alarm the omega even more and simultaneously try to calm down the omega who was not in his right mind.

If Brett would loosen up his hold on Eddy, he was sure, the omega would bolt. And that was not good. He read online that being near to the omega was important, to let them enjoy company and the touch was essential. And as an alpha you should not let the omega block the contact within reason. If the omega would close themselves off, it was death sentence. Omegas needed physical contact to survive. And any omega who would not let himself be touched was going to die.

Brett was afraid that Eddy was going down that path.

Yes, when he was awake touching was okay, but it was the subconscious which needed to be assured that contact was good.

And right now it was clearly not the case.

Brett did the only thing he was taught by his mother when she had to calm his father down from a panic attack.

He kissed Eddy. Very softly and very carefully. On his cheek, on his forehead, on the nose, the eyelids. Everywhere on his face except the lips.

Eddy cried harder at first and every single drop was kissed away by gentle lips.

But then the omega noticed that the lips never got forcefully, like Frank's, never demanding anything, just staying shortly in one place and then move on to another.

“Its' okay, Eddy. You are safe.”

It was like a mantra. Brett whispered it every time he lifted his lips off of Eddy's skin.

Slowly sense tickled into Eddy again, drop by drop and he realised where he was and with whom.

Another violent sob wrecked his body as he surged towards the alpha and pressed his nose against the scent gland of Brett.

“Brett, Brett, Brett.”, he mouthed silently. “Not Frank, but Brett. Brettbrettbrett.”

“It's okay, Eddy. You are safe.”

The alpha caressed Eddy's back in long strokes. He had to close his eyes and swallowed hard. All the negative emotions would not help him in any way right now.

Eddy was more important. Eddy was priority. Eddy's well being had to come first.

But his rage and hatred towards his own brother grew. Eddy had not only to endure the two days of hell but the aftermath as well.

Brett bit his lips as to not scream in frustration. He promised himself, he would make Frank's life a living hell for what he had done.

Eddy's sobs decreased, but he was still mouthing his name into his scent glands. It was not over. When Eddy started licking his scent gland aggressively, it was uncomfortable and kind of hurt Brett but he would never deny Eddy the comfort he obviously needed.

To Brett's surprise this was still not enough for Eddy. He bit forcefully into the gland, forcing Brett to release more of the pheromones. He would bit him, then pressing his nose against the gland, deeply inhaling and repeating this again and again.

By the time Eddy fell asleep again, Brett's gland was covered in bite wounds. It hurt to move his head because of all the swollen skin and he was sure Eddy bit through his skin at least a couple of times. He felt the blood trickled down and seeping into the pillow. Still, he dared not to move.

Moving meant jostling Eddy and the omega could wake up again. So no, Brett would endure the discomfort.

He still stroked Eddy's back and head. The omega sighed deeply and snuggled even closer in his sleep.

Brett willed the pain to subside. Maybe he could catch some hours of sleep before the sun would rise again. He threw a quick glance at the alarm clock. It was 3am. Yeah, sleep was probably a good idea.

So he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 ends here. i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And yes, Eddy will have his heat in the next chap. i am soooo excited :3
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there, if you are not shy and shoot me a message :3


	5. I bleed for you and I will do it again and again just to see you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddys heat is coming and the boys will face some changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello for the 5th chapter of this little series.
> 
> YES I know its not Friday. But I wanted to update you guys anyway.  
> I am currently violently sick and can not leave the house.  
> I fear that the doc will admit me into the hospital and I have no Internet in it, so I updated it a bit early.
> 
> Please stay safe - all of you!!!  
> Wear masks, keep your social distance and don't risk your health!  
> If you are sick: Please get better soon.
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you enjoy this!

Eddy woke up to the faint smell of blood.

Of course, Brett's smell was so thick around him he was nearly suffocating in it, but a very faint, metallic smell was mixed into it, which wasn't there before.

When he opened his eyes all he saw at first was skin. Red, blotched, angry looking skin. And then he saw the bitemarks, the wounds and the dried blood.

What happened in the night?!

Eddy tried to back up a little bit but quickly realized it was impossible. Brett was holding him way to close and was not willing to let him go. Instead his arms tightened around the omega when he moved and pulled him closer.

Eddy let Brett had his way and didn't resist.

Instead he let himself be lulled into sleep by the comforting smell, trying not to think about the implications of him biting into Brett's scent gland and marking him that way. Maybe it was because he was so close to his heat? Maybe something else?

He wasn't sure.

So, instead of pondering his thoughts, he cleared out his mind and dozed off.

When Brett awoke some time later, Eddy pretended to be still asleep.

He felt the alpha peeling himself off the omega and tried to silently leave the bed.

Brett took the sullied pillow with him, determined to clean it before Eddy could see it.

He vanished into the bathroom, never noticing that Eddy was already awake.

When Brett was gone from the bedroom, Eddy sat up.

He licked his chapped lips, only to discover that the taste of Brett's blood exploded in his mouth. The omega moaned slightly at that and was horrified.

How could something taste so good? Against his will, Eddy traced his lips with his wet tongue, hoping to get more of the taste. Sadly there was none left.

He shuddered in disgust of himself. How could he?

He heard the opening of the bathroom door and looked up scared. What would Brett think about him after he mauled him in his sleep? Maybe he would be disgusted with Eddy? Maybe he would proposing to sleep in different beds from now on? Maybe he wouldn't let Eddy touch him anymore? Maybe he would banish him from the pack?

So consumed in his spiralling thoughts, he never noticed Brett coming out and stepping closer.

He only came to his senses when he felt the alpha circling his arms around him and pressing his nose into the unharmed scent gland.

“It's okay, Eddy. You are safe.”

Tears welled up Eddy's eyes. These two sentences were straight out of his dreams. They calmed him down and let him feel safe.

The alpha hugged Eddy a little bit tighter than the day before, feeling the relaxation seeping into the body in his arms. He stroke Eddy's hair gently.

Eddy swallowed and kissed Brett's unharmed scent gland.

“I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Eddy.”

“I hurt you.”, he whispered.

“It's fine. You needed that. I will give you gladly anything that helps you, you know that. And this little bit of pain is nothing against what you went through. Your comfort is more important than that. Also, I have more than one scent gland, Eddy.”

He felt wetness against his shoulder when the first tears fell.

Eddy had hoped for that, but never thought he would get this. This was unconditional love.

Just to prove his point, Brett gentle guided Eddy's mouth to his scent gland.

“And if my blood and scent help you, just take it.”

Eddy's eyes swam with hot tears as he opened his mouth and rested his teeth against Brett's skin. He closed his eyes and let them fall as he bit down hard, drawing instantly blood.

Brett winced only slightly when the pain blossomed in his neck and kept still. He felt Eddy's tongue caressing the wound, lapping up blood. It was unusual for pack mates to be sharing and seeking comfort in blood but he credited it to the imminent heat.

When the blood stopped flowing, Eddy bit again. Just mumbling a soft apology shortly before biting down again.

Brett got comfortable on the bed and let Eddy have his way, as he did the night before.

It took them nearly two hours to leave the bed.

Brett cleaned and disinfected the wounds and bandaged it. Now his neck looked like he had been mauled by a vampire.

Eddy was with him in the bathroom, closely watching the alpha dressing the wounds.

“Are you sure you are okay with it?”

Brett shot Eddy a glance through the mirror.

“Yes. I wouldn't let you do it if I wasn't fine with it. Just try and don't bite the back of my neck. That would be a little bit awkward.”

Eddy fiddled with seams of the too big hoodie and looked at his hands.

“You are marked from an omega. Some people will think poorly of you.”

Brett packed up the medical stuff and turned to Eddy.

“I don't care what people think. You are far more important. And like I said, I do it gladly if it helps you.”

He placed his hand on Eddy's cheek, carefully lifting his head.

“So, don't worry about it. Okay?”

He examined the bruise, noticing the colour faded a little bit at the edges. It was not deep black anymore, but turned a lighter, greenish tone.

Dropping he hand off of the cheek, he smiled at Eddy.

Eddy just nodded silently. What else could he say about it.

Their moments was broken when Brett's phone started ringing.

He quickly got into the bedroom, grabbing his phone and checking the caller ID.

It was his brother Frank.

Without even thinking about it, he blocked the call. Then he proceeded to blacklist the contact so every time Frank tried to reach him, he would so straight to voicemail.

He had no desire to talk to his brother ever again.

Eddy came after him and they went to the kitchen. Brett reheated the last remains of the take out for breakfast. After they both finished breakfast, Brett fetched the medicine bag from the counter.

“The doc said I should take it a day before you go into heat. We estimated about 5 days after.... you know... I mean... I should take it now. You can hit your heat any time now. And if you hit it later, I have a back up.”

Eddy nodded.

“I feel a little feverish to be honest.”

In an instant Brett was at his side and laid his hand on his forehead. It didn't feel overly warm.

“Do you need anything, Eddy?”

The omega shook his head, but changed his mind immediately and nodded.

“My vitamins and mineral nutrients perhaps. And tomorrow I will take my medicine to properly start the heat. It takes me almost every time two full days to get the heat properly. And when you take the blockers right now you are safe to be around.”

Brett nodded and reached for the brown bag to get the aforementioned bottles.

Two bottles, one labelled as vitamins and the other as mineral support, were given to Eddy.

He didn't even hesitated when downing two of the pills each. Brett had a little bit more of a problem with it. He looked at the package of the pills. He opened it and fished the carefully wrapped pills out.

The pharmacist told him that because of the higher prescribed dosage he was taking this time, he had to swallow both of the pills. The back up medication was packed separately in a new package which was still in the brown bag.

The last time he took blockers for their world tour, the pill had been much smaller and green. This time the pills were huge and blue.

He got them out of the wrappings and popped one in his mouth. A big, generous gulp of water helped to get the pill down. He had some difficultly to get it down, but he managed without choking himself. The next pill was much easier to swallow.

After that was finished, he risked a glance to Eddy. The omega was sitting in front of him and was a bit pale.

Breaking the gaze hastily he grabbed the now empty wrappers and threw them in the bin.

It was done. Whatever happened now was not in his hands anymore.

He typed a memo into his phone, for future references, with the exact date and timestamp when he took the medicine. Then he leant back against the chair and laid down the phone.

Eddy let out a huge breath.

“Thank you.”

Brett smiled at that.

“Don't be. We will see in a few hours if they are working or not. I think its time for you to try and build your nest, right? I will help you. Just order me around to gather everything you need.”

It was impossible for Eddy to make a proper nest under this condition. He still had problems with sitting or standing for a longer period, so he laid down after breakfast in the bedroom. Also all his nest-things were at still at his own apartment, but they both knew it was impossible to gather these.

He ordered Brett to gather all the freshly washed and stored blankets, comforters and fuzzy things Brett had for Eddy.

Brett even went as far as cleaning out his closet for all the hoodies he stored and after nearly four hours of sorting through the stuff, Brett was left for cleaning up the mess they made. While Eddy was arranging his nest step by step with little breaks in between, Brett folded and stored away the things Eddy didn't need.

When he came back to the bedroom, the softest and fuzziest blanket he owned was laying on the floor. He picked it up and wanted to fold it, but Eddy stopped him.

“No, just put it in the dryer, please. I want it warm.”

Brett didn't question the omega, he just obeyed. But before he could leave the room, Eddy threw a shirt at him.

“Change into this. I want your smell really seeping into it.”

Amused by the bossy attitude, Brett stripped his shirt and threw the shirt on.

“Do you need anything else with my scent?”

Eddy shook his head no.

“I will have you with me, so I don't think so. Now hush. Get the blanket warm!”

Eddy's eyes were still clear, but his cheeks were flushed. His hair was ruffled from moving the stuff around and he already shed his pants, leaving him only in boxers and a shirt too big for him. The glands on this inner thighs and ankles were constantly rubbing against the nest to allow the scent really seep in.

Brett wetted his lips. Eddy looked so damn good doing this.

He never saw Eddy in preparation of building his nest. It was a very private matter for omegas. Only life-bonded mates were allowed to help in building the nest and Brett knew what kind of privilege he was enjoying right now. He would really savour it.

After a huff from Eddy, he scurried away to get the blanket in the dryer.

The only things he was asked for the nest was some of this clothes, preferably a couple of t-shirts and one or two hoodies, which he wore at least 2 days before handing it over. Ray was asked the same thing.

But to actually see an omega preparing the nest, arranging and rearranging the blankets and covers was something different entirely.

The meticulous care they put into each detail was amazing. Brett didn't know what it was exactly what sparked the fire in the alphas when seeing the omega prepare the nest, but he could absolutely understand now, what his mother was talking about.

She was totally entranced when his father started gathering stuff for his nest.

His mother was unable to take off her eyes and was constantly following him around. It annoyed his father so much sometimes, that he barked at her to back off. Which she did, of course. But not for long.

He never understood it, seeing as it was his father doing it, but seeing Eddy like this? Totally different.

His omega-partners invited him into their nest, yes, but he never saw the beginnings and construction of it.

Suddenly he felt the tips of his fingers going numb and a faint feeling of cold settled into in chest. For a short second he was confused, but then he remembered the blockers he took.

It seemed that they started working. They would be fully active after at least 6 hours and then for 7 days straight.

He returned to Eddy to tell him, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the omega slowly rocking on the newly covered pillow Brett sullied with his blood in the night.

Eddy had his mouth slightly open, head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Brett stood in the doorframe when he heard the first real moan from Eddy. The pillow was trapped between his thighs and the slow rocking motion on it was an instant turn on for Brett. The way Eddy fluidly moved, his unhindered moans spilling from his lips, the way the light was caught in his hair, the red flush on his cheeks, everything burnt itself in Brett's memory.

If he was still able to get an erection, he would have sported one. But for the better part it no longer was possible. Other than a little interested twitch nothing was happening.

When Eddy lowered his head and a long moan spilled from his lips and the hips stopped moving, Brett knew that Eddy probably came. His senses were dulled and while he could appreciate the view, he smelled almost nothing anymore.

Logically he knew that the room would smell like Eddy but other than a very faint whiff he got nothing. And for Eddy it was the best. Otherwise he would have had another horny alpha on top of him in seconds.

Brett shook his head to clear out these thoughts. That was very inappropriate.

When Eddy let go of the pillow and arranged it, Brett was still in his thoughts.

To no surprise, Eddy squeaked when he saw Brett in the doorframe.

That was embarrassing. He shot a glance to Brett's pants – a purely instinct reaction – but saw nothing. He was not aroused?

Their eyes met and Eddy turned red for being caught staring at his friends crotch.

Brett cleared his throat slowly.

“I … I just wanted to tell you that the medicine is taking effect. I feel the numbness starting in my fingertips and I feel the cold settling in my chest. And, as you have seen, I can no longer get an erection. Because I would definitely have one right now if it were nor for the pills. I just should stop talking now.” Now Brett was just rambling. He was almost as embarrassed as Eddy.

“I will check on the blanket.”

He hurried away, cheeks stained red, leaving Eddy behind.

The omega hid behind his hands and groaned painfully. Well, that was only the beginning.

They had a lot of embarrassing moment ahead of them. But, so Eddy reasoned, he would not remember much of it because of his heat.

Only Brett would clearly remember it. Which he knew and felt awfully embarrassed about.

But it was what it was. Eddy squared up and shook his head. He felt the beginnings of heat pooling in this lower regions. The first signs of his heat started to manifest.

He called for Brett.

The alpha came quickly, looking confused.

“Yes?”

Eddy was the one who cleared his throat this time.

“I need you to get my heat pills, please. It started. And I can take them now, knowing that the blockers are effective with you.”

Brett nodded and fetched the brown bag. He would make this trip a lot in preparation for the next days. Even taking a bottle of water with him, he gave Eddy the medication and the water, so he didn't have to swallow the pill dry. Leaving the other bottles with the vitamins and mineral supplements on the night stand, Brett turned to Eddy.

“I will now start to fetch food and water. How long until the heat kicks in fully?”

Eddy thought about it. He never took heat medication regularly, so it was kinda a guessing game.

“I don't know for sure, but the medicine should accelerate everything. Maybe 12 to 16 hours? My normal hours are unsteady. Everything between 24 hours and 40 after the start of the first symptoms.”

Brett nodded again.

“Maybe its for the best to try to sleep?”

But Eddy shook his head no.

“Nah, I have to build the nest. I can sleep when its done.”

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand and held it gently.

“We both know that you will pick at everything in this nest because it will never be done. Please, just try to nap. You will need the strength.”

Eddy looked up to Brett and then to their hands and up again. He smiled.

“Okay. Only if you keep me company.”

There it was. The precious moment Brett waited patiently with his other omega partners as well. The invitation to join the nest.

“You sure I can join you in your nest?” He was asking for a clear permission. He always did.

Eddy smiled brighter at that. No wonder why his past relationships never spoke too ill about Brett. He really was a gentlemen. Other alphas would be already in the nest, but Brett asked for a invitation and permission.

So Eddy did the only thing that felt right.

“Yes, please join me in my nest and spend my heat with me.”

Although Brett was on medication, he felt a shudder run down his back. It was impactful. He never heard it like that, different, yes, but never like that.

Slowly he stripped his pants and socks and stepped over the carefully placed fluffy wall. Then he sat beside Eddy, their hands still interlocked.

“Thank you for inviting me. I will help you through you heat and promise to honour your nest.”

Eddy leant to Brett and slightly kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

They hugged and Eddy held onto Brett when he slowly laid down, so they were laying side by side.

Yes, the nest was not complete, they still needed food and water nearby and the blanket was still in the dryer, but for a moment or two, they could just enjoy the sensation.

For Eddy it was special. He never had another person in his nest. And Brett being the first wasn't so bad. He was very respectful, never overstepped his boundaries and the most important thing, Eddy trusted Brett.

Eddy wiggled a blanket from under him free. Then he placed the blanket over him and Brett, signalling the other that now was napping time.

Eddy laid his head on Brett's chest, interwound their legs and closed his eyes.

A nap would do him good. He just hoped he would not wake up to a complete awaken heat. They still needed to do other things.

When Eddy woke up the second time this day, it was dark outside. Brett was still beneath him, softly stroking his head. He sighed and even if he didn't want to, lifted his head.

“You were right, I needed a nap. How late is it?”

Brett, who didn't sleep like Eddy, turned his head and looked at the alarm clock.

“You slept for roughly 5 hours. How are you feeling?”

Eddy blinked a few times to get Brett into focus, but to no avail.

“Red haze is light but there. I cannot focus clearly anymore and I feel slick from my behind. I would estimate, I still need a couple of hours before the heat is really kicking in but I am not sure. How about you?”

“The cold is really tight in the chest, my fingers are not numb anymore, but I feel a heaviness in my limbs. I don't smell you clearly, only a very faint whiff, so I would say, I'm well prepared.”

Eddy nodded and released Brett.

“I guess then I have to let you fetch the other things we need here.”

Brett cupped Eddy's face and kissed him softly. Instantly Eddy's body responded with a heavy moan and he opened his mouth. But instead of taking advantage of it, Brett backed away a bit, breaking the kiss.

“It will only take a couple of minutes. Don't worry. I will come back, ok?”

Eddy's eyes were still closed when he felt the gentle caress of Brett's hands on his cheeks. It was astonishing how much Brett catered to his unspoken wishes and alleviated his fears.

It wasn't that Eddy was afraid of Brett bolting, but the insecurity of not being pure enough for the alpha was nagging at Eddy. With a few choice words, Brett destroyed these fears.

So Eddy, being mentally stable, nodded, but still had his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the alpha leaving the nest.

When Brett left, he carefully draped the blanket over Eddy.

He hurried first into the bathroom and reheat the blanket. It should only take about 10 minutes in the fastest program, so he had enough time to grab all the essentials they needed for the next days. At least Brett hoped Eddy's heat would be cut down to one, perhaps two days. It would be much easier for the omega then.

He went to kitchen and grabbed a basket to fill in all the bottles of water he bought. A few snack and energy bars and a couple of fruits later he made the first trip to the bedroom.

The alpha liked to overstock the bedroom. It was not that anything could to waste, except the fruits so they were kept to a bare minimum and if the heat was over and they still had a lot of stuff they could always clean it away. Better to be over-prepared than needing something and not having it. Because the next time he would go into the nest, they would not emerge before Eddy's heat was over.

So when he did the three trips to the bedroom and kitchen, he always announced his re-entering to the omega. Every time Eddy acknowledged him, but never looked at him.

Brett knew from an omega in the past that seeing him leave was hard on her; she had done the same as Eddy now.

When the dryer announced it was ready, he fetched the last article for Eddy: The now very warm, very soft blanket.

His last action was to send Ray a notification that they would not be reachable for the next few days because of Eddy's heat. He sent a little text message to his mother and group of friends also, as to not leave anyone out of the loop. Then he turned off his phone.

He stepped into the nest again and sneaked under the cover where Eddy was hiding.

“Everything is ready. We have enough food and water to last us at least 5 days. The blanket you wanted is warm and I don't need to leave anymore.”

“Really? No more leaving?” Eddy's voice trembled and was very soft. It apparently wasn't easy on the omega.

Brett again cradled his head in his hands and kissed him softly on his lips.

“Yes.”

At that Eddy opened his eyes and searched Brett's. His face was flushed and hot to the touch. He also was slightly panting.

“I can see you clearly now.”

That was a very significant change from before.

“Maybe you heat is kicking faster than you anticipated?”

Eddy nodded.

“Probably.”

Brett laid the warm blanket on top of them and hugged Eddy.

“We will be fine. Don't worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 5 ends here. I really hope you enjoyed this little chapter :3
> 
> Ray will make FINALLY an appearance in the next chapter, something happened to Frank (yes, i didn't forget about him, hahaha) and Eddy will face another hardship. Is Ray even pack to him anymore? We will see in the next chapter :3
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there, if you are not shy and shoot me a message :3


	6. The sun is coming for us, do you see it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends,  
> yes, it is Friday, and while you got a chapter yesterday i have decided to gift you this regular Friday-update too.  
> Because I got my verdict from the doctor. More on this in the end notes. Just enjoy the story!
> 
> And YES FINALLY RAY MAKES AN APPEARANCE!! Wuhuuu!!

It was now 4 days later and Eddy was not in heat anymore.

Eddy was exhausted and still sleeping when Brett noticed that the omegas body heat was returning to normal.

The cold feeling in his own chest was still there, but that was to be expected. The doctor clearly stated that the medication would last 7 days.

Only three days more.

Brett rolled his head to the side, watching Eddy sleep. The last four days were taxing on both of their body's. And it confirmed for Brett that was the absolute right choice to help Eddy through it. The omega, when lost to his own instinct and surrendering to his carnal needs, was not mentally alright.

After the heat blew up and was coursing through Eddy's veins, completely blocking out any rational thoughts, the omega was so damn scared. He cried, begged not to be touched, just to be left alone. It took Brett almost a full day with the scared omega to convince him that there would be no penetration or any intimate contact he didn't specifically voiced.

It started with very innocent touches, like they did before. Just holding hands, later on then gentle caresses then full blown cuddle sessions. Even more later Eddy was fine with kisses and it took another day for Eddy being comfortable with Brett kissing his body, sometimes licking it. Only after 3 days Eddy let Brett tend to his obvious needs. And after almost 24 hours of sexually exhausting the omega, the heat finally subsided.

Of course they didn't have sex – it was absolutely impossible seeing as Brett could not get an erection – but there were other means to help the omega.

Having the omega cuddle into his chest like right now was kind of a miracle.

Brett petted his head very softly, feeling the soft strands of hair, playing with it and just enjoying the time they spend together.

Sharing a heat with an omega but not being able to fuck him was a very strange feeling to Brett, but he didn't minded that. Eddy's comfort was more important.

And he believed they made huge progress in only 4 short days.

Eddy sighed contently and snuggled closer to Brett.

Of course, while not being right in his mind, Eddy left a huge amount of bite marks on Brett's body, specifically at his scent glands.

His neck was a mess, as were his ankles. His wrists were kinda alright, Eddy's seemed to remember he needed his hands to perform, but he most mess he made out of his scent glands on the inner side of his thighs.

Bite upon bite upon bite was littered all across it.

Brett had been lucky, Eddy never bit deep as to draw blood like he did before. Only leaving indents from his teeth and stimulating the glands to overwork themselves.

As the doctor had warned them, Eddy tried on the 4th day to convince Brett to penetrate and breed him. Not that it was even possible, but seeing the omega between his legs, sucking him and then biting in frustration into his scent glands was nothing Brett would ever forget.

After Eddy realised that Brett's cock was not cooperating they turned to different methods.

And seeing as Eddy now, only after essentially having one day of heat, being freed from that and sleeping soundly was Brett's reward. And he cherished it.

He softly mouthed a kiss into Eddy's hair, feeling the omega slowly waking.

“Hello there. You with me?”

Eddy sluggishly turned his head to Brett's voice and instead of answering he just snuggled closer.

Brett laid on his back, Eddy half on top of him, being held in that position gently by Brett's arms around his back and neck, supporting him. Eddy had Brett's leg trapped between his thighs and pressed his neither regions flush against him. The clear fluid from Eddy's dick and the lubrication slick produced from his behind was mixed onto Brett's thigh and all over the nest. It didn't smell like sex in the bedroom, more like sedated pleasure and mostly Eddy.

The omega sighed contently and turned slightly his head to kiss Brett's chest.

“Almost. But I don't wanna.”

Brett laughed softly at that and resumed his petting.

“You can sleep if you want. No need to get up.”

Another kiss to his chest was answer enough for Brett. He resumed stroking Eddy's back and rearranged the sheets so both of them were fully covered.

For a couple of hours they dozed of, not minding anything in the world.

When the sky turned dark Eddy rolled off Brett in an attempt to get up.

Brett sat up, ready to help his friend.

“I need a shower.”, Eddy concluded, seeing the mess he made everywhere.

Brett laughed at that.

“Nah, bro, we both need one. Can you stand or should I draw a bath for us?”

Eddy looked up to Brett. He was unsure, biting his lip.

The alpha reached for his cheeks and in a soothing gesture stroked him.

“Don't worry, Eddy. Everything is alright. Nothing has changed between us.”

That was of course a lie, seeing as something had changed in Brett in these four days, but he didn't need to drop that bomb on Eddy. But Eddy wasn't dumb either. He also knew that something changed between them. But he wasn't sure what exactly that was, so he let it slide.

Eddy nodded.

“Sure. If... if you want that too. I mean, you did so much for me already.”

Brett cut Eddy gentle, but determined, off.

“Eddy, as I said, it's fine. Don't drag yourself with unnecessary negative thoughts down. If given the opportunity I would do that again. And if you want, we can do that again. You don't need to pressure yourself into doing anything alone. We are pack. And its my honour and pleasure to help you wherever and however I can. I don't do it out of duty.”

Eddy nodded. He just needed to believe in the words spoken to him.

“T-then I …”, he stopped, swallowed and then resumed with a shaky voice, “I want to bathe with you. I think it will help me. And I'm probably too weak to do it alone anyway.”

Brett was pleased with Eddy.

The alpha draped the cover around the omega and stood up. Leaving the nest as naked as the day he was born, not minding Eddy's big eyes following him, he went to the bathroom to take care of drawing a bath and fetching the biggest, softest towels he owned.

When he returned to the bedroom, Eddy was still sitting on the bed, his cheeks a vibrant red.

The alpha leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Eddy shot him a glance, but quickly looked away.

“Don't you have any shame?”

Brett looked down on him.

“Nah, why would I?”

Eddy rolled his eyes. Typical alpha arrogance.

“Maybe it would help me if you are covered up?”

“Eddy, please. Why would I need to get clothed, only to undress about 5 minutes later when we are bathing? It makes no sense.”

Brett smiled at that, joking with Eddy in a playful tone was easy for him. It was familiar. And to see the red deepen in colour on Eddy's cheeks was delightful.

The bruises were still visible, but much lighter in colour. It was only a green and yellow hue now. Not only on Eddy's cheeks, but on his whole body as well. The only bruises still dark where the ones around his thighs. And the bite marks were also kinda visible.

But Eddy healed each day a little bit more.

Eddy huffed and turned his head away. Brett smiled and checked the bathtub for the water level. It wasn't ready yet, but it would be safe to assume with the both of them in it it would not take long.

He went back to Eddy and sat on the side of the bed.

“Can you walk or should I help you?”

Eddy snaked his arms around Brett's neck and snuggled into his lap.

“Carry me.”

Brett of course obeyed and carried the omega into the bathroom. He then placed Eddy on a little stool in the shower to clean him first.

This time around Eddy was relaxed, not all tensed up, when Brett cleaned him with a cloth. All the dried fluids were washed away and when he was fairly clean, the alpha washed himself up a bit. It was very unhygienic to go dirty in a bathtub.

When they both were ready, Brett carried Eddy to the bathtub only two feet away and helped him to get comfortable on his lap.

The water level was slowly rising and in a matter of a couple more minutes they were both submerged in the warm, soothing water.

Eddy turned the tap and laid his head in Brett's shoulder.

Brett's hands were on Eddy's hip to gently hold him and his thumb caressed the soft skin. Meanwhile Eddy closed his eyes again, just soaking in the gentle ministrations and handling from Brett, the warm water and the calmness of this situation.

He was glad that he took upon Brett's proposal to help him, even if he felt a little guilty to depend on the other so much. But Brett reassured him time and time again that it was okay and Eddy didn't want to seem ungrateful, so he just tried to enjoy himself in the meantime.

And Brett really did make it easy for him.

When they soaked for a good while and refilled the tub with hot water thrice, Brett decided that if they wanted to sleep, they also could do that in the bed.

He disentangled from Eddy and got out of the tub.

“I will clean up the bedroom if that's fine with you. I think if we want to sleep in there, its better to do so in clean sheets, right?”

Eddy nodded absent-mindedly and followed Brett's movement with half lidded eyes. The alpha quickly dried himself and put on a pair of boxers to Eddy's dismay.

In the last hours after the clearing of his mind from the heat he wondered what it would feel like to be with someone willingly. But even if he was curious about that, he doubted he would ever voice it. Just the thought of potentially reliving the trauma he endured was enough to keep his tongue tied. But in his thoughts he could dream, right?

Yes, Brett was amazingly sweet and gentle with him, but he also was on medication. When he talked to other omegas even way before the accident they all confirmed that alphas in rut were a lot rougher. Even the sweetest and most gentle of alphas, so one omega in the orchestra confided Eddy in, turned into a beast when hitting his rut.

She didn't mind, seeing as he was her mate, but the gentle demeanour he always carried with him was shed the second he was engulfed in the rage of the rut.

Just the thought of being handled like before send cold shivers down his back.

Brett was oblivious to the omegas thoughts, cleaning the bedroom and changing the sheets. He even stocked up on water bottles and snacks, not knowing when Eddy would want to leave the bed. Better safe than sorry, right?

He turned on his phone, just wanting to send a quick update to his mother and of course Ray, when he noticed a unread message from his mother from two days ago.

His brows were furrowed. His mother knew that he was with Eddy in his heat at that time and that the message would not go through, so why did she send him one?

Curious as to why, he opened the message and his blood ran cold.

His mother informed him in very short sentences that problems with Frank would never occur again, seeing as his brother was laying in the hospital in a coma. Apparently a mugging went wrong and someone hit him with a heavy object on his back of the head, leaving him behind in an alleyway. It was just pure coincidence that they found Frank still alive, when some party goers were using a shortcut to a club and alarmed the police and the ambulance.

He instantly checked Rays messages, but there was none, other than a plea to get in touch with him as soon as they were able too.

Regardless of the nagging felling settling in his stomach he shot Ray a message.

\- Hiya Ray. Eddy's heat is over. He is currently feeling a lot better. How are you? Where are you? Pls reply asap. -

He wanted to ring his mother to check upon her, but he had to check on Eddy first.

So he laid his phone on the night stand and went to Eddy.

“Well, you ready for bed?”

Eddy nodded and Brett helped him out of the tub, dried him off and carried him to the bed.

After covering the omega and making sure he was comfortable, Brett went back in the bathroom to clean up.

A few minutes later he joined Eddy on the bed, but instead of laying down, he sat down and took one of Eddy's hands.

“I need to call my mother. Something happened to my …. to Fra... Well. To _**him**_. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I want to call my mother to make sure she is alright. Is it okay if I leave you a moment alone?”

Brett knew that omegas didn't like to be left alone when they were still feeling weak from the heat, so he wouldn't hold it against Eddy if he refused his request.

“I can always call her later if you want.”

“No, no its fine. Just call her. Seems important.”

Eddy wasn't feeling down, he just... okay, he was feeling down. But he understood Brett. He smiled a small smile and when Brett leant down to kiss him softly on the cheek he even returned the kiss on Brett's cheek.

“It just takes a few moments, I promise.”

Eddy nodded and let go of his hand.

Brett took his phone, closed the bedroom door and went to the living room. With a shaking hand he dialed his mothers number, waiting for her to pick up her phone.

\---

Eddy and Brett were still sleeping soundly when the doorbell rang the next day.

With bleary eyes Brett searched for his glasses, disentangled from Eddy and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

He was yawning with an open mouth when he opened the door and Ray Chen in all his primed, pristine morning glory was smiling like the sun in his face.

He scrunched up his nose, blinked a couple of times and then without a word, closed the door in the face of his fellow alpha. Brett could not deal with the perfect alpha being this early in the morning.

Ray laughed loudly at the closed door and knocked a couple of times.

“Let me in Bretty. I know you want that. Lemme in!”

No, he did not want that. He wanted to go back to bed and cuddle with Eddy.

A heavily sigh later he opened the door again.

The 1.000 watt smile was beaming in his face again. Urgh he was so fed up.

“Be quiet, Eddy's still sleeping.”

He let Ray in and made his way back to the bedroom. But before he even could take 3 steps, Ray grasped his arm and dragged him in the kitchen to close the door behind him.

With a raised eyebrow Brett waited for the other alpha to speak.

Ray was never nervous, except maybe before a concert, so seeing him with flitting eyes, changing every other second his position and not meeting Brett's eyes was something new.

“Yeah?”, he grumbled out. He wanted to go to Eddy, not wasting his time.

Ray came closer and gripped both of Brett's shoulders, forcing the other to square up and all pretence flew out of the window.

“I heard what happened with Frank.”

Brett nodded slowly. “Me too.”

Ray's face was tense, not the usual smiling face and there was a certain glint in his eyes.

“Too bad they don't know who attacked him, right?”

Brett nodded. “Very unfortunate. I would like to thank the guy, but hey. Maybe its better when we don't know who it was, right?”

Ray nodded.

“Does Eddy know?”

“Not yet. He knows something happened but not what. I try not to say his name or mention him to Eddy. Understandably he is not a big fan of him.”

“Yes, very understandable. How is he faring?”

“Better than before his heat. He still needs constant reassurance but he is healing.”

“You are still under the influence of the medication, right?”

Brett nodded.

“Yes, only for about 2 more days. Did you have your rut?”

This time Ray nodded. “Yeah, just before I came here. Is Eddy careful with touches?”

The smaller alpha wetted his lips.

“Hard to say. With me he is mostly normal, if not a bit more touchy, but I don't know how he will react to you. Perhaps it will be good to meet him in the living room, not barge into the bedroom. He is still a little weak. He would not appreciate it.”

Of course Ray nodded.

“Good. I will wait in the living room for him. Should I do something to alleviate the stress?”

“Maybe change into something with my scent. He is still very receptive to it. And take a shower with the new soap I got. It will cleanse you from all other scents, so only your scent will be there. Not the hundreds of people you met on your way here.”

“I'm guessing I will take the guest shower?”

Brett nodded.

“Yes, it would be the best. I will bring you a shirt and the soap if that's fine with you.”

“Thank you, bro. You know, anything for Eddy.”

The alphas exchanged a heavy glance. Yes, in the past they were co-reigning the pack, but seeing as Brett spend the heat with Eddy the dynamic shifted a little bit. Not that Brett was against Ray still being in the pack or wanting him beneath him, but he felt more protective of Eddy now. And after the disaster with his brother he would not take any chances with the safety of Eddy's fragile mind and body. Once was one time too many in his books.

“We will try and test your alpha, just to make sure.”

Immediately Ray consented to that. It was as important to him as it was to Brett to be safe around Eddy.

The bigger alpha opened the kitchen door and waited for Brett to fetch him the things so he could change.

Brett sneaked into the bedroom, but when his glance fell to Eddy he knew it didn't matter anymore if they were silent or not. The omega had his eyes open and watched Brett.

“Who is here?”

Eddy's voice was small and if Brett would have had access to his smell, he would know that Eddy was scared. No surprises there.

But Eddy gave his fear easily away anyway, with his tremble of voice and shaking of hands. He cowered deeper into the blanket, eyes big and wide.

Brett had to reassure Eddy fast.

“It's Ray. He came to check on you. He is waiting outside.”

Eddy's lip trembled and he looked away instantly.

“Don't worry, Eddy, he will not come in the bedroom. I will give him the soap and something from me to wear and then, when you are ready and calm, we meet him together in the living room. If you don't want that, I can send him away, he would understand that.”

But Eddy shook his head.

“No I want to see him, but I am afraid.”

In only a second Brett was at Eddy side, cradling the omega against his chest.

“Don't be afraid. I will be there. Nothing will happen to you, I promised.”

“No, that's not it, Brett. I'm afraid that I will hurt him. He is pack to me. What if my omega decides he isn't anymore? What should I do then?”

Brett was at a loss for words. He didn't expected that.

“Oh Eddy.”

He kissed the omega on top of his hair and stroked his naked back.

“Just... just meet him and we will figure something out ok? Let's not jump to conclusions. We will always find a way, I'm sure.”

Eddy nodded, not totally convinced but what else could he do? Only time would tell. He let go of Brett and urged the alpha to get the things for Ray.

“The sooner I can see him, the sooner we will know the result.”

Brett didn't argue with that logic and with a heavy heart left the omega alone.

He went back to Ray, who was waiting patiently in the kitchen.

“Eddy is awake. Take your time to make sure you are clean, but hurry. He is anxious to see you. He thinks that maybe his omega will not see you as pack anymore.”

“Well there would be two of us that worries about that, right?”

Ray tried a smile, but it was more of a grimace than anything else. But he took the change of clothes and the soap and made his way to the guest bathroom.

Brett returned to Eddy and helped him to get dressed.

“Would you prefer to be in the living room before Ray is coming in or after him?”

Eddy thought about it.

“After.”

Brett nodded. He texted Ray Eddy's wishes and waited for a reply.

Meanwhile both of them hugged and Eddy was tracing the muscles and veins of Brett arm.

Only a short couple of minutes later Brett's phone vibrated.

“Ray is waiting in the living room. Whenever you are ready.”

Eddy tensed up and curled his fingers around Brett's. He needed this support. His thoughts were spiralling out of control, but gripping tightly onto Brett helped a lot.

When Brett lifted Eddy's head and kissed him softly on his lips, the thoughts were silenced.

“It's okay, Eddy. You are safe.” Again with the mantra spoken to him, he felt not so nervous anymore. These six words were constantly in his dreams and whenever he needed them.

Both got up from the bed and walked slowly to the living room.

Just a small distance away, Eddy suddenly stopped.

His whole body was shaking and he leant heavily on Brett. He took a few deep breaths and gripped Brett's hand hard. Then he stepped forward.

Ray was sitting on the big piece of the couch, waiting patiently for Eddy to come through the door. He was a little bit nervous, but confident that everything would be okay.

As he looked up and saw the healing bruises on Eddy's face, he was shocked. Brett never mentioned them. His cheeks were now dark green with yellow hues around them.

Ray's eyes flitted to Brett and back to Eddy. The omega seemed a lot weaker than expected, leaning into Brett.

The older alpha didn't moved a muscle as Eddy drew near. He would let the omega come to him, in his own pace.

Eddy saw and smelled immediately Brett's scent mixed with Ray's. Yes, Brett mentioned he would give Ray some of his clothes. It calmed him a little bit down, also the fact that Ray didn't move was good.

“C-can you sit in the ground, please?”

Eddy's voice was shaking, but clear.

Ray was shortly confused, but obliged. As not to move to hastily, Ray removed himself slowly from the couch and sat down on the floor. Now he seemed even less threatening to Eddy.

Brett was watching Eddys and Rays interaction the whole time. He was prepared to take the omega and get him to safety at all times. But thank god it was not necessary. Eddy sat down in front of Ray and when both touched each other and Eddy smelled Ray, everything was fine.

Eddy cried in happiness as he wrapped his arms around the other alpha and even Ray could not hold back a tear or two, as they hugged each other. Brett slowly breathed out and sat besides the pair. It was good to see that their pack was still intact.

Ray cradled Eddy's head and stroked his cheeks as gentle as Brett did.

“Oh my poor baby omega. Oh Eddy. I'm so sorry.”

Eddy hiccuped and surged forward to kiss Ray on the cheek. Brett wasn't jealous of their relationship, not at all. Seeing them arm in arm was absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing it, if i remember correctly.  
> Frank is being dealt with, Ray showed up and everything is fine with the pack.  
> So stay tuned on how it will go on with our little pack there. Because the next bomb will be dropped and it will be hard.  
> Because then we go to the part of the story I actually wanted to write in the first place (and the reason why this fic even exist lol) 
> 
> And now to me:  
> My doctor does NOT send me to the hospital. Thank god, I escaped it. *phew*  
> Which also means, the next, regular update will be next Friday, nothing in between.
> 
> So stay tuned for that :3
> 
> Check out my Instagram: @thefartingrabbit


	7. Even when everything is changing, we will stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the "fun" part of this series. Please enjoy!  
> More A/N at the end.

**Chapter Seven - Even when everything is changing, we will stay the same**

Weeks passed, Ray was taking an extended vacation to help Eddy and Brett. All three were closer than ever. Their pack was close before, but now they were to tightly knitted that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

With the help of Brett and Ray Eddy got better. The trauma would be forever in his memories, but now he could breath a little better. The therapy he went to twice a week helped a lot too.

When he looked at a calendar he was surprised that almost three months passed.

Brett was at an orchestra rehearsal and Ray was out getting some food for the empty cabinets.

In the last few weeks Eddy felt a little ill. He was constantly throwing up at random intervals. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening. On a few days he didn't but on others he was camping in the bathroom.

His psychologist thought it was because of the stress of his imminent heat.

Yes, the next heat was getting close and it stressed Eddy enormously. Even with the absolute positive last heat experience, he was still scared for the next one. He already visited his omega doctor for his problem of puking and he was prescribed a natural stomach soothing liquid which tasted even more horrible than the puke and it really didn't help him much, so most of the time he just didn't take it.

The nights were the worst when Eddy woke up in cold sweat, sandwiched between the two alphas and having the uncontrollable urge to bite in Brett's or Ray's scent glands – more Brett's than Ray's. Both never complained, only complied. Eddy bit not the neck or the wrist anymore, but instead the thighs or ankles. Both of them needed their hands and necks for their profession. Eddy planned to take a year off for healing purposes and devoted himself to composing and a little bit of practice every day.

Eddy was confused as to why he was having this urge. Everything else seemed fine with him. When his phone rang and he heard the unique ringtone he specifically chose for Brett, he hurried to his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hiya Eddy. I just wanted to tell you that I am coming home a little bit later. I got a call from my mother and she wants to talk. You and Ray can eat without me, I think I will be fed at my mother's home.”

Eddy swallowed. It was still a little hard for him to let go of Brett and he missed him terrible when he was away. With Ray he didn't have that problem as much. Sure, he missed both of this alphas but Brett a little bit more when he was away.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.”

“Is everything alright, Eddy?”

“Yeah, just having this damnable stomach bug again.”

“You threw up again? Maybe you really should go to the doc again. Maybe they can give you something for the stress.”

“You are such a worry-ward, Brett. But yes, I know. I will make an appointment.”

Brett was worried, Eddy could hear it. And it was not very nice to constantly throw up, so when they hung up, he called his doctor to make the promised appointment.

Just after he talked to the nurse, Ray came home. His arms full of bags with groceries and a sweet smell emitted from him. The smell was the worst for Eddy. He felt the bile rise and he hurried with a pale-greenish face to the toilet, just to let go of his light snack he had earlier.

Ray hastily got the groceries in the kitchen and followed Eddy.

“You alright? Well, no, I can see that. Sorry for asking.”

Ray kneeled behind Eddy and stroked his back as Eddy threw up once more. Only gall fluid came out, but he couldn't stop heaving.

After a few more moments, everything calmed down and Eddy's head sunk powerless onto the toilet seat. He had tears in his eyes from all the retching and his cheeks were tear stained. Ray got a warm wash cloth and cleaned Eddy's face. Then he got him a glass of warm water.

“Rinse and spit, honey. What triggered it this time?”

Ray's voice was as soft as always and he gently helped Eddy getting up.

“What was that sweet smelling thing you got?”

Ray frowned. “You mean the flowers I got you?”

“No, it didn't smell like flowers, only sickly sweet.”

But Ray shook his head.

“I didn't get anything sweet, sorry.”

Eddy rinsed his mouth and wiped his face down.

“Anyway, I have made an appointment with my doctor. Can you drive me there?”

“Of course, Eddy. When?”

Eddy looked at his phone.

“In about two hours. Oh, and we don't need to wait for Brett. He is at his mom's home and is coming late.”

Ray nodded and guided the omega to their living room.

“I will just put the things away, I will be with you in a second, okay?”

Eddy just waved his hand.

“Don't hurry. Its fine. I just need to lay down a little bit.”

Ray wanted Eddy to eat a little bit before they were leaving to the doctor, but Eddy was not a fan of this. He wasn't keen on puking in the waiting room of his doctor. So he stubbornly declined any food.

When they arrived at the doctors office, they were the only persons there.

Ray registered Eddy as patient with the nurse and he assured him that it wouldn't take long for Eddy being called. Ray went back to Eddy and the omega leant into him. He suddenly felt a lot weaker than before.

It took about 5 minutes, then they were called.

“Mr. Chen please, room 2.”

The male nurse smiled friendly at the omega and the alpha and went back to his place at the counter. Eddy sat down on the chair and both of them waited for the doctor.

The lady in question was fairly young and full of energy when she whirled into the room.

“Mr. Chen, nice to see you again. I just wish we would meet under different circumstances every time!,” she joked. Then her glance fell onto the alpha.

“Oh you brought company. Your mate?”

Eddy declined.

“No, he is one the my packs alphas.”

She nodded.

“You are aware that you are resigning...”

Eddy cut her off.

“Yes I know. Please skip it. He is here, he will hear everything, I consent, blablabla. Doctor Liu, I'm really not feeling well. I still throw up constantly. The liquid medicine didn't help at all.”

Dr. Liu was frowning as she dotted the problem down.

“Mr. Chen it's now the third time you came in the last 6 weeks to complain about throwing up. When did you have you last heat?”

Eddy blushed at that. He knew the implications the doctor went for.

“I cannot be pregnant. I didn't have intercourse in my last heat.”

Dr. Liu was still frowning. “Did you spend you heat with this alpha?” She shot a pointed look at Ray.

It was Ray who answered. “No, it was a different one from our pack.”

“I am not implying anything, but can you be assured that he didn't breed you while you were under the effects of your heat?”

“Yes, he was on rut blockers at that time. I saw him taking the pills.”

Dr. Liu wrote that down too. “May I ask which kind of brand they were?”

“I'm not sure. But I remember that they were huge and blue. And he took two. We went to his alpha doctor together.”

“Did you had intercourse up to ten days before the heat?”

Eddy turned white as a sheet at that.

“Is that important?”

The female doctor looked sternly at Eddy.

“Mr. Chen, if it wasn't important I wouldn't ask it. So, did you have intercourse with an alpha up to ten days before you heat?”

Eddy lowered his head and worried his lower lips.

Seeing as Eddy wouldn't answer it, Ray spoke up.

“He was raped by an alpha in rut a couple of days before his heat.”

The doctor's pen halted abruptly and she threw Eddy a concerned glance.

“A couple of days before?”

“About five days, doctor.”

She scribbled something on a paper and stood up.

“I know you consented to your friend being your support here, but I am afraid I have no other option than to ask him to leave. I need to speak with you alone and perform some tests. And I cannot do these with an alpha not on blockers present.” She smiled apologetically at Ray and Eddy.

Eddy shot Ray a glance and the alpha squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I will wait outside, okay, bud?”

Eddy nodded. Ray went out of the room, settling right outside on a uncomfortable plastic chair. If he heard anything alarmingly, he would storm the office and rip Eddy away from that woman. Like Brett, he promised Eddy that he would take care of him and kept him safe. And no one, not even a doctor, could stand between him and his promise to Eddy.

The doctor was a lot more relaxed when Ray left the room and she sat down on her chair again.

“So, Mr. Chen. I'm very sorry about that. Why didn't you tell me about the rape at your first visit?”

“I didn't think it was important.” Eddy was shrinking in the chair, trying to make himself smaller. The doctor smiled friendly at Eddy and after dotting down on the paper, stood up again.

“It's okay, Mr. Chen. Now I will have to perform some tests on you.”

The drive home was silent. When Ray asked Eddy what happened, he only said he wanted Brett to be present for the talk. It wasn't something unusual for Eddy to propose, but it was kind of strange.

Ray was worried. And of course today was the day where Brett came home late that night, just to torture him, Ray was sure of it.

Eddy was silent the whole time, refused to eat and just stared blankly at distant point only he could see.

When Ray settled the omega on the couch and sat down beside him, Eddy was immediately onto him, straddling him and biting into his scent gland on the neck. Ray was a little startled. All the other times before Eddy at least asked or warned beforehand and even made sure to bite the glands in the lower regions. But whatever happened at the office it seemed to have him shaken up a lot. Eddy lapped up the blood and pressed his mouth against the gland, sucking at it and trying to get even more pheromones out of Ray.

Ray leant back and let Eddy do whatever he desired. He stroked Eddy back as an attempt to calm him down, but it was not really working.

Eddy laid his head against Rays shoulder and closed his eyes. The pheromones were not strong enough, but they were helping a little bit.

It took another couple of long hours for Brett to come back.

It was way past 10 pm and he didn't expect for someone to be still awake when he turned the keys in the lock and stepped into the apartment. So he was surprised when he saw Eddy and Ray wide awake on the couch, seemingly waiting for him.

“Hello guys. Didn't know you were still awake. Were you waiting for me?”, he joked.

Then he saw Eddy tear stained face, the bloody gland of Ray and was immediately concerned.

He pulled off his shoes and went to sit beside the hugging couple.

Gently he carded through Eddy's hair and pulled him a little towards him to kiss him on the forehead.

“Bad day?”

Eddy shuddered and gripped hard at Rays shoulder and Brett's hand. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked first at Ray, then Brett.

Then he dropped the bomb.

“It seems that I am pregnant with Franks child.”

If Brett would have to describe the feeling he got from that one sentence, it would have been something along the lines of “being drenched in ice cold water” or “pushed in front of a bus and it hit you really hard” or “punched in the stomach by Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson with all his strength”. All his breath was suddenly gone from his lungs and all he could do was gasping for air. Ray didn't fare any better. His eyes were huge and his mouth agape.

Their glances met and they looked at Eddy in astonishment.

Ray was the first one to recover his voice.

“What? How?” Well, his voice resembled more a squeaking toy for dogs than his actual voice, but he got it out.

Eddy looked down at his hands and was silent. Brett's hands were shaking as he remembered he needed air for living. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to calm down. It was impossible. Eddy fished a piece of paper from his pockets and gave it to Brett. The alpha opened it and there it was. A positive pregnancy test done by the doctor Eddy visited his afternoon.

Brett showed the slip of paper to Ray, who was white as the sheet.

Eddy moved off Rays lap and snuggled closer to Brett. He didn't wanted to talk about it and made it very clear to both alphas. The omega just wanted to be comforted and told that everything would be fine. Even if he didn't know what that would mean.

Brett and Ray shared a glance and let Eddy have his way – as always.

When they were laying in bed, snuggled close to each other, Eddy seemed to calm down. Still unwilling to talk about it, but at least a bit calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... yeah. Eddy has a little, tiny problem now.
> 
> Please don't hit me, even if you feel the need to do it. I get it, both of the fics deal with some SERIOUS hugeload of crap right now, but ey. You wanted that, right? :3
> 
> Next update will be on Friday next week. 
> 
> PLEASE SEND YOUR COMPLAINTS TO THE FOLLOWING HELPDESKS:
> 
> Instagram @thefartingrabbit  
> Wattpad: thefartingrabbit
> 
> :3


	8. Every fall hurts, but you will be there to help me up, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER:  
> I love all of you. I know its kinda hard but please don't hurt me, I'm fragile.  
> Thank you. :3

**Chapter Eight - Every fall hurts, but you will be there to help me up, right?**

The next day was not really better for Eddy. He was still pregnant with his rapists child.

His hand laid on his still flat stomach, gently rubbing it.

Brett was laying underneath him, petting his head and occasionally kissing Eddy's head.

Ray wasn't here. He had a concert tonight he could not cancel in any circumstances and that was in a city next over. He had a long drive ahead him and left the two early in the morning.

Brett and Ray had a very short, clipped conversation about the baby situation just on the doorsteps. Eddy was unwilling to see Ray off and was staying in bed.

“What do you think we should do?”, Ray asked.

Brett ruffled his hair in frustration.

“I don't know. Let Eddy decide? I will stand beside him, regardless of what he chooses. If he keep the baby, I will stand by his side, if he doesn't want it, I still will be standing by his side.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, same with me. I would never leave him alone in this.”

“Then its settled. It doesn't matter what Eddy decides, we are by his side.”

Both alphas nodded at each other and Ray went to his car.

Brett kissed Eddy head, remembering the conversation with the other alpha. He was not surprised. Both of them had chosen Eddy long before and would do that again and again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, he asked the omega with a soft voice. He wouldn't force Eddy to talk about it, but maybe Eddy just needed a little, gentle nudge.

But Eddy shook his head.

Brett accepted the answer and kissed Eddy's hair again.

But then to his surprise Eddy spoke up: “Will you go away?”

“Why would I do that?”

“It's neither yours or Ray's child. You have no obligation to stay with me.”

Eddy's voice was tight, compressed. His body was tense and Eddy's grip on his hand was a little too tight to be casual. Brett was sure he was preparing himself for a hard separation of the pack.

“Oh Eddy, no. We both choose you. We will not abandon you for something that was not your fault. Not now, not ever.”

Eddy turned his face to Brett and the glint in his eyes was hard.

“But it will be my fault. I will not get rid of the baby. At least I think I will.”

“Then we will raise it along with you, if you wish that. It may not be my offspring or Ray's but it will be an offspring of this pack. From our very much beloved omega.”

“It will be technical you nephew or niece.”

“It will be your kid, not my brother's.”

Eddy stared into Brett's eyes, looking for something.

“You will not be against this baby being born?”, he whispered. He was scared. Even if he logically knew that both alphas would never force him to anything, be it keeping the baby or getting rid of it, he needed to be assured that it was okay to choose for his own. And if even one of his alphas of the pack was against it, how could he choose the baby then? A baby who shouldn't even exist.

But Brett was an actual angel. He cradled Eddy's head in his hands and slowly kissed the omega on the lips.

“I will be fine with whatever you are choosing. Ray and me will always support you and your decisions. Please remember Eddy. _Its okay. You are safe_.”

Eddy had to close his eyes from the surge of emotions. He hated that he was turning into such a crybaby, but what can one do, when being so unconditional loved?

Confident now Eddy laid his head again on Brett's chest.

Now he just had to make sure he chose the right thing for him.

The feeling of Brett's hand in his hair, playing with it and the occasionally kiss on top of it always let the warm fuzzy feeling rise in his stomach.

He closed his eyes again and dozed off, trying to think about what was best for him and his future.

In the late afternoon he was watching a boring movie with Brett on the couch in the living room and his thoughts swam from all the possibilities.

“What will your brother do, if he heard about my pregnancy?”, he suddenly asked Brett.

“Would he want to insert himself in our life? Would he want to take care of it? Would he force me to become his mate?”

Brett hadn't told Eddy what happened in his heat with Frank. The subject “Frank Yang” was never touched upon, not even fleetingly or in a side note, nothing. Eddy didn't know that Frank was hospitalized and living his life as potato. In Brett's opinion it should stay as such. Eddy didn't needed to know. Brett cleared his throat and looked down on Eddy, who was again resting his head on his chest.

“He will do nothing of these. In fact, he will do absolutely nothing. Me and Ray would not even let him close to you, not to mention that he wouldn't be able to take you as mate. We would prevent that.”

Eddy sat up, straddling Brett.

“But we have to tell him or not?”

Brett shook his head.

“No. We don't.” His hands sneaked up on Eddy's hip and rested there. “He doesn't have to know anything.”

His thumb gently rubbed into the exposed, soft skin and Eddy bit his lower lip.

He clearly was thinking something Brett wouldn't approve of, so Brett cut in.

“Eddy, please don't tell me you want to tell him.”

Eddy looked down.

“Well, I just think it would be fair to let him know that he will be a father.”

With gentle pressure, Brett forced Eddy to lay down on him.

“He is not the father of the child. He will never be a father to the child. I would not let that happen, Eddy. We could say that we spend your heat together – which we did, mind you – and tell everybody that its my kid. No one has to know that I was on blockers and we weren't intimate. With our heritage we could pass the kid as ours. The kid doesn't have to know that he or she was a result of something horrible. It would be loved anyway. By you, by me, by Ray. We all would love the child, if you decide to carry it to term.” Brett stared into Eddy's eyes the whole time.

The solution seemed to be so simple, if Eddy wanted it.

“And why wouldn't I be your mate? I don't carry your mate-mark.”

“We could say that we don't wanted to.”

“Brett, nobody would believe you. Everybody knows that you want a mate and then a kid, in that order. Not the other way around.”

Brett cradled Eddy's head with both his hands and stroked his cheek.

“It would feel not right to mark you. We would be a pair and Ray would be left out. We didn't wanted that to happen.”

Eddy snorted.

“Ray is second to you. You are not co-reigning this pack anymore. He surrendered that position to you when you took care of me in my heat and you know that. You value his insight and opinion, but when it comes down to it, he will submit to you.”

Brett never actively thought about it. He knew something changed between Ray and him and he felt the shift in power, but he never actually acted on that. He was content to let things flow like they always did. Never change a running system, right?

But when presented so clearly to the cold harsh truth, he could not deny it.

Eddy seemed to shot Brett always a glance first before touching Ray.

Ray asking wordlessly in his slow approach to Eddy for Brett's permission to touch the omega.

He never denied any of it, just didn't say anything or made any motion to stop it. He always let it happen. At first, he now remembered, Ray even seemed reluctant to approach Eddy first, always waiting for Brett to initiate the contact. Brett chalked this behaviour up to the fact that Ray was just his thoughtful, gentle self, trying not to impose on Eddy and forcing contact with the omega. But when Ray saw that Eddy and Brett were cuddling, maybe on the bed, maybe on the couch, he slowly approached, always looking at Brett. And only when Brett motioned him to join, he would do so. This behaviour lessened over time from the both of them, so he tried not to think to deeply into it.

Brett closed his eyes.

“I never wanted that.”

“I know. But that's what happened. He will always defer to you. Your decisions in this pack are more important than his opinion. Hell, you could even force me to get an abortion if you really don't want this kid.”

Brett protested immediately. “I would never force you!”

“I know, but that's how it now is, Brett. You are leading this pack. And while I am an omega, I am not your mate. Only your mate holds power over you. And only your mate can challenge your decisions. I'm not saying you will or ever have abused this power. You are very lenient. We can almost do whatever we want. But have you looked a little closer?”

They were so close that Eddy's breath was fanning over Brett's lips whenever he uttered the soft spoken words. It could not have been more than 5 cm until their lips would meet.

“Ray is not looking for a mate anymore because he will need your permission to do so now. He is also only away because you basically told him to pick up his career. He is obeying your wish, your order. Not that you phrased it like that, not at all, but I heard you telling him that it would damage his career more if he was staying with us here. You didn't push him out the door, I'm sure that you only mean good and I think Ray thinks like that too. But the fact is, that he would have even ended his career as soloist if you asked him to do so. You are not a monster like that, we all know that. You just have the authority over us to do so now.”

Brett swallowed. He never wanted that and Eddy knew it. That was one of the reasons why he even asked Ray into their tiny little pack. He didn't want to have that kind of authority over someone. As co-reigning alphas they would have to talk and always find a compromise or middle ground. No one could overpower the other, all were equal. Even Eddy was not above or beneath them. They needed to talk every decision through.

But now, with Brett on top, he had all the power in hands he never wanted.

“Brett, Ray and me know that you will never abuse this power. I am not insinuating that either. But I think you turned a blind eye on that way too long.”

The alpha closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

“I tried not to think about it.”, he admitted softly.

“I know.”

Eddy studied Brett carefully before dropping the next bomb on him. He almost fell bad for doing so, but Brett needed to step up his game if anyone asked Eddy.

“And I know something changed between us, too.”

But Brett was having none of it. Before Eddy could utter another word, Brett closed his hand over the soft lips of the omega.

“No. I don't want to hear that. I think I heard enough harsh truths today. I don't want another one.”

Eddy was not deterred and did the only thing he could think of. He smiled slyly and opened his mouth to let his tongue travel over Brett's hand.

Brett inhaled sharply and immediately removed his hand.

“What are you thinking?”, Brett demanded to know. Oh, he would regret this.

“That I would actually rather carry your child than Franks.”, came the soft reply from Eddy.

The alpha sat straight up immediately.

“What?!”

His arm flew around Brett's neck when the other moved so fast. His legs fell to the side, straddling Brett. With an almost too innocent look the omega, Eddy watched Brett's facial expression closely.

“Should I repeat that?”

“NO!”, Brett almost shouted.

“But I want to. I would rather carry your child not Franks.”

“Stop it, Eddy. This is nothing to joke about.” Brett's voice was scathingly. It was still a deep wound in his heart from the last omega he had a relationship with. He never thought that Eddy would be so cruel to him.

“I don't joke about that. I know how much this means to you. A mate. A baby.” Eddy whispered softly. He didn't like it when Brett was not happy with him, but he would not back down now, not when he finally had the courage to talk with Brett about it.

To prevent any interruptions he used one of his hands to cover Brett's mouth. He needed to say these things otherwise he would never say them because he would always chicken out.

“I know you think I'm not healed enough and you are right. I'm absolutely terrified of anything closely related to sex. I don't want to be touched by other people, not even hugs are fine. My blood runs cold when someone other than you or Ray wants to kiss me – even my parents or my sister. And I even dislike kisses on the mouth from Ray.

It only feels good when you do it. I get the good goosebumps when you are petting me. My stomach is filling up with a warm fuzzy feeling when you care for me, touch me, kiss me. Even when you just smile at me from across the room, I feel content.”

Eddy closed the distance between them and laid his lips against his own hand. But to Brett the gesture was clear. Eddy never initiated anything close to sexual between them. Maybe hugs and pets, but not kisses, never kisses.

Brett's eyes widen as he felt the hand slid off and Eddy's lips where on his.

The omega had his eyes closed and used his one arm around Brett's neck to pull him closer. The hand was stroking his cheek.

The kiss didn't last long and only took a few seconds, before Eddy backed up a little bit.

He licked his lips and shot Brett another look.

“Do you get it know? I might be damaged, but I know what I want. I am sure of this. Of us.”

Brett trembled and one of his hands on Eddy's hips reflexively dug slightly in the soft skin. His other hand came up again to stroke Eddy's cheek.

“You are right on one thing: You are not healed enough. You need time.”

The next words were carefully chosen by Brett. He didn't want to hurt his friend like that, but it seemed it was necessary. “And I will give you the time. All the time in fact. But look beyond this pack. I'm not the right alpha for you.”

Eddy snorted at that.

“Who else could be better for me than you?!”

“Anyone, in fact. Because no one has a brother who raped you. I failed to protect you, Eddy. As I said before your last heat: It was a mistake I will never do again. I will protect you – even from me. You are confused. What you feel is just the hormones from the pregnancy. And I share some of the DNA from my brother, that's why you want me. It will die down when you are no longer pregnant.”

Eddy was frustrated. He balled his fist and weakly pounded on Brett's chest.

“You are an idiot! I love you! I want only you!”

Tears were welling up in Eddy's eyes, as he desperately tried to make Brett see reason.

“I am an idiot, that is true. But you don't love me.”, Brett stated calmly. His heart was pounding like crazy when he hear the three words uttered by Eddy. Oh, how much he would love to believe Eddy. His stomach tightened at the tears. The alpha hated seeing Eddy in tears. And to know that they are there because of him was even harder for him.

Eddy's cheeks were wet with tears.

“Why cant you just believe me?”, he hiccuped.

“I believe you. But you are just confused. You don't actually love me.”

Brett stroke Eddy's hair, wiping over his cheek.

Eddy was mad at him. That was understandable. But what he omega did next, he was not prepared for.

He surged forwards and kissed him with so much vigour, they fell backwards on the couch.

Eddy opened up his lips and barged with his tongue in Brett's mouth to kiss him finally not as pack or friend, but lover.

Brett's instinct flared up and he responded with fighting the wet appendage with his own tongue. Somehow his hand found its way on Eddy's neck and the other arm sneaked around his waist to pull him closer. Their groins met and Eddy moaned low.

Eddy tilted his head slightly to get a better angle and finally Brett's instinct awoke. He dominated the kiss quickly. His omega keened at that and his whole body went lax. The alpha turned them quickly, so Eddy was underneath Brett. His legs were spread open to give the alpha room and when Brett closed the distance, Eddy wrapped his legs behind him, locking him in.

All thoughts vanished from Eddy's mind. He was not scared of Brett. Even when the other let go of his lips to attack the underside of his jaw. Instead he willingly submitted to the alpha, baring his throat to give Brett better access.

The alpha licked his way to Eddy's neck and sucked on the scent glands, forcing the omega to release a hefty surge of pheromones. Eddy moaned throatily and pushed his hips into Brett's. The alpha growled low and pushed back.

The air around them was soaked in a very specific kind of pheromones and smell. Brett released the same as Eddy.

Brett's mind was blank. Only a red haze was left. He felt the omega winding his arms around his neck, pulling the alpha closer. He scrapped his teeth over the sensitive area and nibbled at the skin. He continued to lick and suck on it, until the skin turned purple and he left a very visible mark on the gland.

Meanwhile Eddy could only moan. Feeling Brett so near and on top of him was wonderful. It was like a dream. Not the nightmare he had with Frank, but like the most delicious dreams he had more often than not.

When Eddy experienced this dream the first time, he was confused and angry at himself. How could he want that? Shame flooded through his veins.

He was so agitated he woke Brett up and the only thing he could think of at that time, was to bite the alpha in the scent gland to hide the fact that he was scared. Not because of a nightmare, but because of other reasons. This didn't help much, tasting the blood of the alpha he desired made it even worse.

So worse, he tried to cope with biting Ray but that didn't help either. That was even more awful, having the blood of another alpha in his mouth when he wanted the other one. Hiding his tears underneath the sheet of a lie about a nightmare he didn't have felt disgusting for Eddy. But that way Brett was oh so close to Eddy, holding him in his arms, letting him bite again and again, just offering comfort and love. Eddy was drunk on that.

And now he experienced his dream with all the reality had to offer.

When the alpha raised his head from the mark he made, Eddy whined.

He wanted to feel the alpha even more. He was not in heat, so his thought were clear at first. Now only want was coursing through his veins, effectively blocking all his rational thoughts.

He knew that Brett had to be close to his rut, because he was close to his normal heat he would not get this time. So the alpha should be more sensitive and agreeable to ministrations like this. The omega rubbed their groins together, forcing a moan from Brett's lips.

Their lips clashed again and Eddy was smirking, before he was totally dominated by the alpha. He was licking in his mouth, tracing all he could reach, sucking Eddy's tongue in his mouth, just to continue the battle.

Eddy finger threaded in Brett's hair, scraping his nails across the scalp send shivers down Brett's back. His stomach tightens with hot want and his trousers were constricting his growing erection.

Feeling the obvious proof of want against his own let Eddy's head spin.

He sneaked one hand under the big hoodie of Brett to touch his skin and to feel the alpha.

Brett growled a dangerously vicious growl and bit in the gland, which caused Eddy to moan even louder.

Eddy was so close to beg the alpha to just take him here and there, but he had a feeling that talking now was a wrong move.

He was not wrong, though. Brett's mind was still engulfed in the haze, but it was a thin line to cross. He could snap out of it and end this pretty quickly and that was not what Eddy intended at all.

The alpha, encouraged by the hand of the omega on his bare skin, took of his hoodie and shirt. He sneaked a hand under the shirt of Eddy too. When he grazed a sensitive nipple, he teased them. Slowly and gently rubbing them, massaging the outer ring and feeling them swell up a bit, making them even more sensitive.

When hearing a positive response from the omega, Brett removed the shirt and after a short kiss with a lot of tongue, he took the nipple in his mouth.

Circling it, nibble at it and sucking like a newborn baby hungrily at it. The other bud got attention too. The other unoccupied hand wandered lower and when touching the rim of the sweatpants Eddy like to wear, he looked up to see if the omega was fine with it.

Eddy cheeks were flushed in a beautiful shade of crimson, his mouth hanging open, inhaling short breaths and releasing throaty moans, his hair was tousled and fanned out behind him. He was a sight to behold.

When he opened his eyes a slit to watch what Brett was doing, their eyes met.

Eddy's warm brown eyes were glazed over with want and a daring tongue came out to lick over his lips, leaving them glistening in the last rays of light.

The hand in Brett's hair pushed him a little down to continue the ministrations, signalling the alpha a green light.

Brett sneaked his hand down the pants and wrapped it around the erect dick.

Eddy inhaled sharply and threw his head back. A wanton moan fell from his lips and he arched into the hand.

Brett, very satisfied with this reaction, closed his lips around the nipple again.

Long, slow strokes with a lot of delicious pressure was applied to his dick and the more he was aroused the more slick he felt leaving his behind.

This was so different from being with Frank. Yes, his body had produced slick as well, but Eddy was not aroused even once when the other alpha mounted and bred him.

But all thoughts of his rapists were drowned in the crashes of waves of pleasure Brett gave him. He wiggled with his butt, feeling the slick wetting through his pants.

Brett let go of the bud to turn his mouth to the other. Eddy's head spun as he felt the warm mouth closing over his nipple.

It awoke an instinct he never thought possible. He wanted to have the baby as fast as possible, just for the alpha to drink from his nipple, nourishing and feeding him.

His dick sputtered precum at that thought and another gush of slick left him. He whimpered.

Finally Brett let go of his dick and let his hands wander lower. Eddy spread his legs as far as the pants would allow him and whined for Brett to hurry up.

Feeling the warm slick at his fingertips, Brett could not resist. He let his fingers rub against the puckering, wet hole and circled the opening.

When he finally breached Eddy, the omega shuddered hard. It was the most amazing feel he ever had the pleasure to experience. Now he knew why people had sex voluntarily.

It felt amazing.

His mouth released a never ending stream of moans and whines, his neck beautifully bared, perfect for marking him, Brett thought hazily.

Eddy seemed to like the finger in him so he decided to add another one. And he was rewarded with a wave of pheromones that carried clearly only one intention. Of course a breathy moan of his name was his reward as well.

The alpha dived his fingers with each stroke deeper into the omega, careful to watch out for any signs of possible discomfort. But none of that would happen today.

Eddy was so impatient that he pushed his pelvis against the hand entering him to take the finger deeper.

Seeing the omega so desperate, Brett removed his mouth from the bud and moved his other hand to Eddy's pants, intend on removing them.

The omega didn't even register that, but when he felt the finger sliding out off him, he protested.

The alpha slid the pants under Eddy's butt and now the omega understood. He released his legs and helped to quickly discard the pants. After letting the pants fall down, Brett looked at Eddy. His beautiful, flushed, gorgeous omega.

He bend down to kiss the knee in front of him and Eddy let his legs fall apart once again, inviting the alpha in.

And Brett didn't need any more convincing or a verbal confirmation. Instantly he filled Eddy with the two fingers and teased a third one.

Eddy couldn't stop moaning like a bitch in heat. And this, he suddenly thought, was only foreplay. Just preparation. If that felt already this good, then how would feel the real thing?

He licked his lips thinking about it. Probably amazing too.

The third finger was inserted into him and he could only barely kept himself from shouting obscenities. He grabbed in Brett's general direction and the alpha indulged him by leaning towards him. As soon as Eddy could reach him, he pulled him to him to kiss him hard.

It turned downright filthy then. A lot on tongue was added and Brett swallowed willingly all the little moans and breaths.

The heat in Eddy's nether regions was so intense, all coiled up, ready to strike.

But he didn't wanted to be the only one to get something out of it.

So his hand travelled over the naked back of Brett, intending on making the alpha feel good too. He only slightly stopped at the waistband, then moving on the front, opening the button and the zipper.

Eddy's hand shook a little bit as he pushed his hand down the boxer and took Brett's dick in his hand. It was massive. Not even the knot was formed and still it felt massive.

Of course Eddy had no comparison how big an alpha was down there, seeing as his own omega dick was much smaller and he never wanted to see Frank's. But it felt heavy in his hand. He stroked clumsily over the head, eliciting a moan from Brett.

The smell of potent semen was now heavy in the air, mixing well with his sweet smell of arousal and slick when Eddy's thumb was circling the meaty head. Spreading the delicious smelling fluid all over his hand to make things to come easier.

Brett closed his eyes and moved his head on the side to Eddy's scent gland.

The omega produced the sweetest pheromones, begging the alpha to fuck him. But even in his hazy state and vanished thoughts he knew that this was a bad idea.

His gut was telling him to wait for claiming the omega until a later date. Preferably when the omega was in heat, not pregnant anymore and ready for him to be mated, fucked and breed.

But even that thought vanished as quickly as it appeared when he felt the hand of the omega moving around his dick. Reflexively he jerked his hips to feel the delicious friction.

Eddy clamped down on Brett's fingers as he felt the alpha rut against his hand. Oh boy, that was some strength. He could not wait to feel that in him, moving in tandem with him.

Together they were lost in the waves of pleasure.

Eddy moved his hand in the same rhythm as Brett moved his fingers in him, both of them almost there.

Brett always had a healthy appetite for sex and anything sexual, but he detained himself from it for Eddy's sake to be with him to help him getting better. So he was already fairly close when he felt the slender fingers around his member.

But his inner alpha would not let him cum before the omega wasn't satisfied, so he bend his fingers to massage the inner walls of Eddy, in search of that one spot and to help him getting stretched.

He knew from experience that it was a little bit tricky to find the spot and Eddy didn't make it any easier with his hand on his dick.

Brett nibbled at the gland, hearing his partners moan right beside him. He sunk his fingers deep into the omega, feeling the slick washing over his hand when he clamped down and shuddered violently. Eddy's dick spurted clear fluid and he moaned louder than before.

His hand gripped the alpha harder and with the last thrust Brett shot his semen accompanied with a throaty moan all over Eddy's stomach.

Brett removed the fingers from the omega and laid down on him.

His thoughts were returning, the red haze lifting.

Eddy meanwhile was out of it. His head exploded in white and he bathed in the afterglow of his first orgasm with an alpha. He let out a content sigh and sneaked one arm around Brett's neck.

The alpha went rigid as he came to his senses. What had he done? What had they done? How could that happen?

Feeling the legs around him weaken and falling to the side, he dared to lift his head to look in Eddy's still blissed out face.

Ah yes, the little devil kissed him and took advantage of his state and now they were in that situation. Brett sighed.

Eddy turned his head slightly at the sigh and stroked the neck of the alpha. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to his abused gland.

“Finally with me again, hm?”, the alpha asked.

Eddy smiled slightly at that. “I was here the whole time.”

“Yes, and you preyed on my state like a vulture. You knew I would not refuse your advantages. You know I had not been with anyone the last months. Additionally you know my rut is near, so of course a willing omega was a godsend to let go off some steam.”, accused Brett.

The omega flinched. It was true after all. Even the best reason did not excuse his behaviour. He turned his head to the other side, feeling exposed. Well, seeing as he was stark naked while Brett still had his trousers on was embarrassing too.

But the alpha was not finished.

“You can be very glad for my inner alpha that I did not force you to have intercourse with me. You know the pre-rut can turn into a real rut really quick. And I don't want to do the same as my bastardly brother.

You were offering yourself up. In front of my raging alpha. How stupid are you?”

Eddy's eyes swam with tears. Brett was right. What had he done?!

But still, Brett had a lot more to say.

“How can you do that? I promised to protect you!

What had you done, if my rut came onto me? Might I add, my heightened rut? I could have raped you. I could have done unspeakable thing to you.”

Brett grabbed the arm on his neck and removed it, gently but determined. Then he sat up and let go of Eddy. He got off the couch, tucked himself back in his trousers and put his shirt back on.

“Eddy, I love you. I really do. But this was beyond stupid. You don't need to “secure” me by offering sexual favours. I already told you, I will help you and your child in every possible way.”

While is tone wasn't harsh, it cut into Eddy. The defeated tone, the disappointed undertone was so hard for him. But the last sentence was the worst.

He sat up, glaring at Brett.

“I didn't do that for that! I told you, I love you and you stupid oaf still think I try to offer myself up as sacrifice? You are so stupid! I didn't do it because of the child, I did it because I **wanted** it!”

Eddy was not happy with the outcome. Well, he might have foreseen it, if he thought clearly about it. But right now he was hurt. His feelings were hurt. And it made Eddy lash out like a wounded animal.

“Do you have any idea how long I wanted you? Goddammit!”, he screamed full of tears, “Do you have any idea how much I wanted you all the time? But you decided to play the condescending asshole and try to tell me what I was _really_ feeling for you?”

Brett stood in silence, letting the outburst wash over him. He bend down to grab Eddy shirt and tossed it in his direction, when Eddy let the next bomb burst.

“Do you have any idea, why I bit you and Ray almost every time I woke up from a dream? Because, you dunce, it wasn't a nightmare. I was scared because I dreamt about you. You and me doing **this**! And oh god I was so scared! But you know what? That changed! I changed!”, he spit out, throwing on the shirt.

“Even before I knew I was pregnant with that child I wanted to ask you if you want to spend my heat with you. Not on blockers. Just like an normal omega and a normal alpha.”

He got up, grabbing the sweatpants from Brett's hand he held out helpfully.

“But no, **you** had to decide what I wanted. But you forgot something: To ask **me**! And when I told you what I wanted, you decided it didn't matter!”

Eddy ripped Brett's hoodie from his hands to put it on.

“I love you, you stupid asshole!”

Then he marched out of the living room, throwing the door to the bedroom close. Even the windows were slightly rattled at that. Brett sighed. They both fucked up. He rubbed his face and tore at his hair. This was a major fuck up.

And now he had Eddy's slick all over his face. Shit.

Brett shook his head. Maybe he should rethink some things? Yeah, that was probably a smart move.

And to wash his hands first.

He went to the sink in the kitchen and turned on the tap. But before he stuck his hand under the water, he involuntary smelled at the hand. It smelled so damn sweet. Before he could help himself, he licked his finger, savouring the sweet taste of oranges. A little bit disgusted with himself to feel himself growing hard at the taste so fast even when he came like 2 minutes ago, he quickly rinsed off the smell. And for good measure he applied a generous amount of soap to not smell Eddy anymore.

The citrusy scent was much more welcome. Oh, who was he kidding? He would not have touched Eddy if he wasn't interested in him.

His pre-rut haze wasn't that hard to break through if he really wanted to. But hearing, smelling and seeing Eddy in that state he never thought he would be able to enjoy, was so tempting.

He knew that something changed between them. He felt it all the time. Since Eddy's heat Brett didn't even bother to look at other omegas. It was only Eddy in Brett's mind.

He sat down on the couch. Before Ray would come home tomorrow, he probably should clean the couch. Yeah, he definitely should.

So he did just that, cleaning the couch. And maybe or maybe not sniffing intensely at a dark spot left by the courtesy of Eddy. No one could prove otherwise if he denied that.

After over an hour cleaning and refreshing the air in the living room, Brett put away all the cleaning supplies. Finally, nothing in the room looked or smelled out of the ordinary. And sadly not like Eddy's and Brett's combined pheromones.

Was he even allowed in the bedroom tonight?

Brett felt a lot like a husband booted out of the bedroom by his wife, because his wife was angry. Oh the irony. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Well that was not so far from the truth.

And maybe acting like the grovelling husband, begging for his wife's forgiveness, would spare his back the night on the couch? He always had terrible back pain afterwards. Maybe they should invest in a new couch?

To his utter surprise he saw the bedroom door open a small crack, when he went to it.

Maybe Eddy was inviting him in? Maybe he didn't need to beg?

Oh, who was he kidding again? Eddy was vindictive. He would totally needing to beg. He should be grateful if he didn't have to kneel.

Brett knocked at the door, letting it swing open up.

“Eddy?”

A small noise was given to him, signalling it was okay for Brett to step into the bedroom. His glance fell on Eddy who laid in the middle of the king size bed, looking so small all alone in there. He went on one side and sat down.

“I'm sorry, Eddy. I should not have said these things to you. Can you forgive me, please?”

Eddy's head peaked out of the blanket. Only a little bit was pushed down to reveal red rimmed, swollen eyes with still unshed tears in them.

“Oh Eddy.”, Brett sighed. Of course the omega would cry. How could he have been so stupid? Before Brett could say anything else a hand sneaked out under the cover, grabbing Brett's hand.

“I'm sorry too. I should not have taken advantage of you.”, came the soft spoken apology from the omega. “Please forgive me.”

Brett took Eddy's hand and squeezed it.

“Maybe we should talk face to face. And this time I promise you, I will listen carefully.”

“You are not a dunce. Or an asshole. Or an oaf.”

“But I can be pretty dense at times. So its okay. I think I needed that. It was an eye opener. I'm sorry you had to take such a drastic measures to get me to listen to you.”

Brett raised their combined hands and kissed Eddy's knuckles.

The fluff of Eddy's hair and his face was revealed even more when the omega was shedding a little of this cocoon cover.

“Sleep with me tonight?”

Brett nodded.

“Of course.” He pressed another kiss to Eddy's hand then he let go to change. It was, after all, pretty late.

When he laid down, a respectful distance away from Eddy, the omega made a small unhappy noise.

“Come closer, you oaf. I can't hug you like this.”

A smile formed on Brett's lips. Of course he would obey his loveable omega.

So he scooted closer and instantly the omega was wrapped around him.

Eddy's head laid on his chest and Brett's arms were around his waist.

Their unique scent mixed together washed over them, lulling them fast into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... what can I say....  
> I think i will hide for a while.....
> 
> See you next week :3


	9. The pack is chosen blood, not birthed one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go!!!! We are almost finished!!!!

**Chapter Nine - The pack is chosen blood, not birthed one**

Whoever said a pregnancy was the time of happiness and a joyful occasion never had been pregnant, Eddy surmised. Or was just a shitty liar.

After the morning sickness subsided, Eddy gained a bit of weight. That was not unusual, not at all, but Eddy was still annoyed. Why did he went to the gym to train so hard if he was just looking like a fat whale either way? He looked at the mirror every day, seeing his small six pack disappear. Adieu hard work. Adieu training. Adieu gym-membership.

Eddy was 8 months along and therefore a lot more weighty. And the more weight he saw on the scale, the more he felt unattractive. Which, in Brett's eyes, could not be farther from the truth.

Eddy was beautiful in Brett's eyes.

After talking things through, with each other and of course Ray, confirming Eddy's claim that Brett was now top-alpha of the pack, the three of the found a rhythm together. Ray was still very welcome in the pack, could touch and cuddle with Eddy, but as the belly grew more and more, Brett was feeling restless when not spending time with Eddy.

So while Ray was still a very present and important member of their cuddle-sandwich, Brett had to check himself every day a bit more not to growl at the other alpha. It was not that he saw Ray as a threat, but he had an uneasy feeling seeing Eddy and Ray together.

Not that he voiced any of this of course.

It was just his luck – and probably Ray's as well – that the soloist was again on the road; touring. He popped in several times a month, true, but only for a day or two at most. So Brett liked to spend his time with family on those days. When he was half a day away, not seeing the two pack members together, it was much easier for Brett.

And when he returned home to his two best friends, he was in a good mood and they as well, having time to bond properly, and everything sailed smoothly.

When Eddy hit the 8 months mark and was complaining about swollen feet and being – again – unattractive, Brett looked at the omega over the rim of his glasses.

“God, Eddy, do you even know how much I want to bend you over and fuck you right now?”

Ray was having breakfast with them and almost sputtered his coffee across the table.

“Guys! I'm still here, you know!”

Eddy huffed and ignored Ray.

“As if. You probably want to fuck the omega cashier from the supermarket down the road. She was way more pretty than me. Had a slender waist, long, beautiful black hair – which I know you like, don't lie to me Brett! - and legs that go on for miles.”

Brett sighed and shook his head.

“I don't even know who are you talking about. You are so gorgeous that I constantly have a boner. You could probably swim in all the cum if I released it every time I look at you.”

Eddy and Ray made a disgusting face.

“That's disgusting.”, Eddy said, Ray just nodded.

“Maybe. But it's true.”

“Still disgusting.”

Brett laughed at that.

“Okay, okay. Ray, when are you gone? I want to fuck my omega on the kitchen table.”

This time Ray wisely didn't take a sip.

“Oh guys, that's awful. I know you are fucking and all that lovely shit, but please. We eat at that table.”

Brett just shrugged his shoulders.

“And?”

Ray sighed heavily. Fed up with his friends he took a sip, hoping he would have enough time to actually swallow it.

“I mean, we sit on the couch too and we fuck there all the time.”

“ _ **Brett**_!”

Eddy cried out, as well as Ray.

The other alpha was a little green around the nose, trying to keep the sip down. Again the top alpha just shrugged.

“No more talk about sex and the various places you have done it, please. I really want to eat my breakfast. And keep it down.”

Brett just grinned at that and looked pointedly at the kitchen surface with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy just slapped him with a wooden spoon he fetched just for this purpose. Hurt in his pride more than his body, Brett looked at Eddy.

“Bad omega.”

Eddy whacked him wordlessly again.

“Ouch.”

Another whack.

“Hey!”

Another whack.

This time Brett kept silent and Eddy nodded.

Ray snorted and got himself whacked too.

“Both of you shut up. I want to complain and whine about me now. And you will listen!”

Both alphas nodded subserviently.

“Good. Now. I feel fat, bloated and unsexy. And I have to endure this for another month. And you will suffer with me, do you understand?!”

Again, both alphas nodded. And shared a silent look. Eddy seemed to think he was unsexy, but for alphas the state he was in right now was the most sexy he could get – other than in the height of his heat of course.

Seeing Eddy glowing and with a rounded belly, signalling he was fertile and carrying offspring was the biggest turn on. Brett and Ray could not understand how Eddy thought so negatively about himself.

For them it was absolute natural love him even more than before. On the other hand they were much more aggressive towards other alphas, sometimes even just males who were looking at Eddy, to protect the omega and the offspring. It didn't matter that both of them were not the biological father of the child, for them it just was Eddy's child. And they would protect him and the little one.

Brett had given the orchestra he had been working for, his letter of resignation and when they talked about that as to why, they gave him the option to return whenever he wanted. It was greatly appreciated, seeing as Eddy was there too. Eddy was now on paid leave for the whole time of his pregnancy and up to two years after giving birth.

Nobody wanted to carry the responsibility if the omega miscarried because of a accident in the workplace and then facing a pack with very angry alphas. It didn't matter if it was just one alpha or more.

Time told an old and very bloody story; if the omega miscarried, blood has always been shed. At least if it wasn't a natural miscarriage. So every employer would free the omega from work if the omega brought in a slip from the doctor, stating that the omega was pregnant. That calmed the alphas down and the omegas didn't stress about handling work and being pregnant. And the beta didn't get stuck in the middle.

So Eddy was still directing his energy most of the day towards composing and practising the violin, but he was incredible bored with each passing day.

With him in this state he could not leave the house, for the alphas would go ballistic and would tear everything down until they found him, or shoot videos for their channel.

Sometimes Eddy would venture out in the garden, snapping a few photos and uploading them on their social media sites.

The news of Eddy being pregnant hit up a huge storm, not only because nobody knew who the father was. Some fans hoped it would be Brett or Ray, but some thought Eddy got pregnant from an unknown alpha or was just careless with his heat or something like that.

All three of them never denied nor confirmed any theory.

Their motto was simple: It was Eddy's baby. A true pack's baby. Raised by all of the pack. But that was something not everybody had to know, so they kept their silence.

Sometimes a photo was taken without them knowing, showing Eddy highly pregnant at the pharmacy or shopping for groceries. It always soured Eddy's mood seeing himself so bloated and – in his words - fat, so Ray and Brett tried to avoid this as much as possible.

After Eddy vented to his heart content and all three of them finished their breakfast, Eddy went in the living room to lay down. He felt weak and wanted cuddles from his alphas.

After settling down on the aforementioned couch, Eddy instantly draped himself over Brett

and lifted his feet in Rays lap.

He was leaning down on Brett's chest and wiggled with his feet.

“Care to give me a rub there, Ray? I feel like my feet are double the size.”

Ray laughed softly at that but did as he was asked.

Gently rubbing his fingers up and down on the calves, massaging the bottom of the feet and slowly getting Eddy to relax more. Brett had to admit, Ray was good in getting Eddy to calm down. He petted his omegas hair and played with individual strands, pressing a kiss from time to time on the omegas head.

Eddy sighed contently. If it was like this all the time, he didn't mind being pregnant, but all the back pain, the heavy feeling of his belly and being in general a bit impeded lessened the euphoric feeling he had with it.

He could not wait to finally have their little devil in his arms.

Eddy snuggled deeper into Brett's arms and closed his eyes.

Brett made himself comfortable, as well as Ray and all three kinda dozed off for a while.

When Eddy whimpered again in his sleep, both alphas instantly woke up and looked at the omega. It wasn't unusual to hear Eddy's soft little cries or whimpers of pain in the night or when he was taking a nap. The baby had a very hard kick and it caused Eddy a bit of discomfort or sometimes pain. That or the back hurt a lot more than usual.

Brett looked at Ray to signal him to draw a hot, steaming bath for Eddy so his muscles in the back could loosed up.

Ray nodded and took care of it.

The tub was big enough for two of them, but with Eddy pregnant and almost as big as two people, the alphas mostly sat on the tiles or the rug, keeping Eddy company while he was soaking. They were still together like this, which helped Eddy to stay calm.

After Ray left the living room, Brett focused on Eddy, who was again whimpering.

He kissed his head and traced the sensitive back of the neck where he would bite Eddy in his next heat with his calloused fingertips.

If Eddy was having no problem with the birth, he might even ask the omega to try and carry his baby the next time. It wasn't like he pushing Eddy to be a breeding bitch, not at all, he would be content just seeing one child from Eddy, but he wanted two kids. Of course what he wished for and what Eddy decided to give him was another story. It was all Eddy's decision. Not only because Brett respected Eddy but also it was not the alpha who would carry and give birth to a child.

He knew that his father had no problems carrying more than one child, looking at his family. But his aunt died very young from a complicated birth and she was a young, healthy omega at that time.

Brett would never risk Eddy's health for his dreams.

Eddy woke up at the next strong punch his baby was throwing and looked up to the alpha.

“What's wrong?”, he asked very softly.

“Just imagining “if's” and “when's” and some “maybe's”.”

Brett's hands wandered lower, stroking the belly softly. He could not get enough of Eddy like this.

“Hm? Do you want to talk about it?”

The alpha shook his head no.

“Not know. Maybe later.”

Soft kisses were exchanged and the topic dissolved in the quiet feeling of being together.

Ray came back and signalled Brett thumbs up.

Grateful Brett nodded at the other alpha.  
“Hey, do you want to take a bath? Ray and I think its a good idea for you.”

“A bath sounds wonderful right now to be honest.” Eddy sighed and got with the help of Brett and Ray up.

It was a day planning to spend lazing around. Ray had to go the next day for another concert, so they decided that Brett left for his family after breakfast and came back in the late afternoon, giving the other two ample time to have their bonding. Which was only cuddles and light touches, nothing more.

Brett trusted Eddy and Ray. Well, he had to, because after Eddy was settled in the tub, he was kicked out of his apartment by the other alpha.

He went down to his car to drive to his parents. And maybe visit Frank in the hospital.

Ray and Eddy were now all alone. With Eddy relaxing in the tub Ray could prepare something he wanted to do for quite a long time.

He was excited. Seeing the omega growing and changing every time he came home to his pack was still a big surprise for Ray. He knew his presence was tough for Brett, so he didn't push his luck by being even more days at home. He was sad at that, but he could totally understand. Eddy was not marked by Brett. And not even carrying his child, but that of another alpha. Seeing his intended like this and then on top of that being very touchy with another alpha? That must be hard.

But Ray knew that all of this would settle down if Eddy went into past-birth heat and Brett could claim him then. They would have a proper bond and everything would settle down. Maybe the dynamics would shift a little bit, but that was fine with Ray. As long as he had his friends to come home to.

He went to the guest room, digging through his stuff to retrieve his present.

He brought it to the living room to put in on the table and went back to Eddy to help him or just keeping him company.

The two of them had a lot of fun and when Eddy was even more wrinkly than an old hag, he got out of the water. He changed into the fluffiest, softest and biggest bath robe they owned and waddled back to the living room where they would spend the rest of the day cuddling.

Brett was fine with cuddling on the bed when he was there with him but without him it was a touchy subject. And just to avoid any misunderstandings they both complied to it. It didn't hurt them and Brett was even more agreeable. So, win-win for all.

Ray helped him in the living room and stopped shortly behind Eddy, when the omega saw the huge, wrapped package sitting innocently on the low table.

“Ray? What is that?”, he asked a little bit breathless. He didn't expect anything from the alpha. The gift was easily 50cm by almost 1 meter by at least 50 cm again. It was HUGE.

“A gift from me to you and the little one. Go ahead, open it.” Ray had his trademark 1.000 watt smile on his face, happily giggling like a young school boy.

Eddy was speechless. His eyes huge and his mouth agape.

“You idiot”, he whispered, but went to the couch to sit gently down.

Ray dashed to his side, clearly as excited as a kid on a sugar rush, and urged Eddy to open the present.

It was clothes. Baby clothes. And so many of them. In all colours, seeing as they didn't know the gender as of yet. Eddy didn't wanted to and nobody wanted to go against the omegas wishes.

Eddy was drowned in cute little socks and hats and gloves and baby onesies and cried happy tears. He knew that he was being hormonal but Ray just accepted his outburst as it was. Together they sat on the floor, surrounded by little tiny clothes for babies.

“I just thought of getting you one or two things to start off with.”, Ray laughed at Eddy.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”, came the sobbing reply. Seeing these clothes made Eddy so happy. They hugged a long time after this. Occasionally Eddy would pick up a small baby thing like a hat and feel the soft material, smiling softly.

While the two had a wonderful forenoon, Brett's looked a lot different.

As planned, he visited his family, speaking to his father regarding the pregnancy of Eddy and trying to get as much information as possible to be a good mate afterwards. The care he needed to take of Eddy and the baby, handling the past-heat of the pregnancy and so on. His mother chipped in a couple of times, but hearing the tips directly from an omega source who knew what would happen was invaluable.

No book could prepare him like that. Even after the many lengthy conversations he had, he didn't feel completely prepared. His mother assured him he would never feel like that anyway. Only in retrospect he could say if the tips they gave him would be of use or not.

Then the topic changed.

Seeing his fathers face crumble down when his younger brother mentioned Frank was not a happy experience. Brett was not stupid, he never touched upon the subject himself, seeing as he still thought about killing his own brother for touching Eddy, but his omega father was still the father and Frank was still his baby.

Brett exchanged a quick look with his mother, when the tears started welling up in his fathers eyes.

“The doctors said it was unlikely he would ever recover. The hit was too strong. He is now on life support, he can't breath alone.” His mothers tone was soft, but Brett heard the hard edge to it. It wasn't easy on her too. He placed gently the cup he had been holding down and balled one of his hands to a fist under the table. He remained silent.

His father looked up to him, seeing his son clenching his jaw, the hard look in his eyes.

“Did you do it, Brett?”

Surprised Brett looked up in the eyes of his father.

“Did you do it, Brett?! Did you tried to kill your own brother?!”, his father accused him angrily, “Did you think I am stupid? You never ask about him, never even mention him. He is your brother for god's sake!”

Brett looked at his mother but she shook his head. Of course she didn't say anything to his dad about the whole fiasco.

So Brett cleared his throat and started calmly and with a soft voice to explain.

“No, I didn't do it. I never speak of him as to not upset you.” Of course that was only half a lie. But still better than the truth.

But his father was not reassured. He dug deeper.

“Don't try that bullshit with me, Brett. I know something happened between you two when my baby came home with a broken nose! Did you wait for him in that alleyway? To end what you have begun? Just because he looked at your whorish omega?”, his father spit out.

Brett was calm until he insulted Eddy. He leaped to his feet and growled low to warn his father. His mother answered immediately, protecting her omega.

“Don't you dare to insult Eddy.”

His father looked at Brett like he was crazy. Then took it another step farther.

“So, that's all you care about? Eddy? Not your own brother?”

Brett was in a battle of stares with his mother, the protector of the insolent omega. He just spared a quick glance to his father, then settling back on his mother.

“Yes. Eddy is my omega. I don't care what happened to Frank. I don't even consider him blood anymore.”

His father inhaled sharply. His younger brother stood in the kitchen, watching the exchange. He was a beta, so he didn't dare to step in. It would only end badly for him.

“ _That_ omega is not yours. He isn't even marked by you!”

Brett stepped back, as to not initiate a fight. He took a deep breather and tried to collect himself. Still, he was staring down his mother. He would not back down.

“He will. After giving birth, he will. And he will be my omega then. So watch your tongue.”

“Frank is still your brother!”, his father shouted.

“Not to me. Believe me, if I were the one who assaulted Frank, I would have finished the job. Not leave him the slightest chance to ever see the next morning. But I didn't do it. I was with Eddy at that time. He went into heat and I was with him. And when I really wanted to kill him, I had every opportunity before. When I broke his nose actually. I could have killed him here and there.

But I didn't.

And do you know why?

Because Eddy was there. It would have traumatized him even more. And that is the only thing that kept me from killing that monster.

Eddy was the only reason I left Frank alive. So you better be grateful to him.” Brett heaved heavily. Both of his fists were balled, his whole body coiled up, ready to strike. He bared the teeth to his mother, hackles rose. His arms were shaking from the exertion and he had widened his stance for pouncing. He knew he had to defeat his mother first before he could get to his father. The alpha didn't dare to look away now when the air was so tense to look at his brother. As being a beta he should know better than to get involved. But Brett was ready to fight even him to get the omega to shut up.

His father was silent after his outburst. You literally see the lightbulb switching on after a moment.

“He attacked Eddy, right?”, his father whispered, totally shocked.

His mother grabbed him at the shoulders and manhandled her omega behind her for protection. This was an absolute forbidden topic. Everything could happen now. But it didn't deterred him.

“He hurt your omega.”

Brett didn't say anything, just clenched his jaw. Letting his father coming to his own conclusion.

“I'm sorry, son. I'm so sorry.”

At the apology it was like all the air was suddenly replaced. Brett relaxed, like his mother and the tension was gone.

His father came from behind his mother and hugged Brett tightly.

“I'm so sorry for insulting you and Eddy.”

Brett let himself be hugged, but didn't reciprocate. And when his father let go of him, he stepped back. Not because he didn't want to return the hug, but out of respect for his mother. Touching the omega was not a good idea in that situation.

His father sat down at the kitchen table again and Brett followed suit.

“I'm sorry, Brett. I really am. I'm just so scared for my little baby. We still don't know who attacked him and the police said they could not do anything else.”

“I'm sorry for you. But can we just not speak about him anymore? Please understand me here too.”

“Yes, honey, of course.”

His father fell silent after that.

His younger brother came closer, putting his hand on Brett's shoulder; an attempt to help him. Brett was grateful for it.

There was a lengthy lull in the conversation and Brett finished his drink.

“Thank you for the informations and the coffee. I will go home now.”

His father stood up and wrung his hands.

His mother accompanied him to the door, wanting a short conversation from the look of it.

When his mother closed the front door behind her and turned to him, he braced himself.

“Thank you Brett for being so understanding.”

What?

“Come again?”

His mother smiled. “Your father is on edge the whole time, honey. But you handled that really well. I just thank all deities we didn't fight.”

“Me too, mom.”

They hugged. Then his mother whispered something in his ear he never thought he would hear.

“Thank god for Ray, hm? Give him my regards. He is a really good second in command. So loyal. You choose good, my boy.”

Confusion painted his face, when his mother stepped back and with a wink she disappeared in the house. What did his mother mean? But suddenly a lot of missing pieces fell into place.

Oh.

Well.

Brett smirked.

Yeah, thank god for Ray being such a good, loyal alpha to his pack.

He still had a smile playing around his lips when he drove home.

The sight he was greeted with, as he stepped into the living room, was not one he expected.

Eddy, Ray and the room, so basically everything was a mess. Eddy's eyes were swollen and red. He was hiccuping between all the sobs, not even coherent enough to greet him properly, just bursting out in tears again when Eddy saw him. He was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe and Ray was sitting right next to him, sheepishly smiling, eyes more than a bit wet. And the living room exploded in clothes.

Upon closer inspection he saw it were tiny clothes. Oh well.

Brett was home a lot earlier than planned so he didn't mind the chaos. Both of them would clean that away at a later time, he knew that. So he just waded through the stuff, mindful not to step on anything and sat down next to his omega. The very obvious distressed omega.

They shared a very wet kiss and Eddy prompted him to sit down to crawl on his lap.

Instantly a soft tiny hat was shoved into his hands and something along the line “oh so cute” was whispered while doing so.

Yes, Brett had to admit, they were really cute. And a lot of different colours.

He could see standard blue, pink, green, orange, yellow and any other colour in the rainbow. His eyes turned to Ray, who just shrugged and explained.

“I thought, seeing as I am away for at least a month and Eddy is due in 3 to 4 weeks, I just give you my present for the child now. I wish I could be here when Eddy goes into labour, and maybe the baby will wait for me to come back, but I don't count on that. Just rest assured, I also bought a huge package, which should come later next week, of diapers. They will be delivered to you as well as some other useful things. I asked my mom what to buy and which brand, so yeah. I hope she got it right.”

“Thanks man.” Brett was overwhelmed with gratitude. Especially seeing as he could not really go out and buy these things anymore, because he could not take Eddy with him and going without him was simply not possible.

“No need to thank me. I just wanted to do it.”

Eddy smiled at that, it was so typical of the benevolent Ray he knew. He must have spend a huge sum of money – Eddy looked up the prices of baby clothes before and they were not cheap. And from what he could see, Ray only bought branded clothes.

Not that they could not afford that themselves, but having another pack member financially able to support them was a huge relief. The baby wouldn't miss anything.

Brett motioned the other alpha to come closer and hugged him.

“Still, thank you.”

The three of them spend the rest of the day hugging and just being close before parting the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :3


	10. We stand together, as pack, as friends, as family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the final chapter. No more updates after that. A/N at the end.

**Chapter Ten We stand together, as pack, as friends, as family**

The next month flew by and when Ray came back to his little pack, 4 weeks and 6 days later on the dot, he was overjoyed to see Eddy still pregnant.

Eddy was hugely annoyed by that of course, but Ray could not contain his excitement.

He planned to take another three months break from all the touring and on just playing a few concerts nearby with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra or with the Brisbane Symphony Orchestra. That was just a day trip and he could leave early in the morning and coming back in the evening.

The day Ray arrived at his little pack, they all slept in the same bed seeking comfort in the close proximity and refreshing the pack-bonds.

A couple of days later Eddy as a nervous wreck. He had a doctors appointment in the morning because the labour wouldn't start. He feared something was wrong with his child. The nervous feeling sprang over from the omega to both alphas which didn't help the situation at all.

As a pack they went to see the doctor.

It was again Dr. Liu, who was in charge of Eddy's pregnancy, but in a different building this time. It was just next doors, but much more comfortable for all of them. They were not the only pack waiting for an appointment, but the nurse at the reception assured them, they were the next ones to see the doctor.

Eddy flipped nervously through a magazine, not really reading or caring at this point. He just did it to keep his hands busy, his mind was wandering.

Brett was so still he could have been a statue and no one would be any wiser.

Ray was a bit more scatterbrained than usual and constantly touching Eddy or holding his hand or picking at his own hem.

All three of them were not at their best to put it simply.

They waited for about 15 minutes, then they were called into the office.

Eddy got up clumsily and almost slipped if not for the quick reactions of his alphas.

They made it somehow into the office without a major injury and Eddy sat down on the stretcher. He would get another ultrasound to see if everything was fine with the baby.

Dr. Liu came in, greeted the alphas she now was familiar with and went immediately to Eddy.

“Well hello. Your baby seems to like you too much to leave, eh?”

Eddy placed both of his hands on the huge belly and stroked it.

“Yeah, seems like it. When will it be born?”

Dr. Liu smiled at the nervous omega and prepped the ultrasound.

“Please lay down Mr. Chen. First, we will take a look and then we will run some test.”

Eddy laid down, both alphas right next to him, Brett holding his clammy hand.

“Is something wrong with my baby?”

“Mr. Chen please don't worry. Let me run some tests, alright?”

Eddy nodded, but bit his lip.

The doctor pushed up his large shirt to reveal the belly. She felt around, not like sensual stroking but really clinical, but with a little bit of warmth. Professional enough for the alphas and comforting enough for the omega.

“Okay, feels fine to me. Lets see inside.”

She was throughout with the ultrasound, Brett had to give her that. And as always Eddy didn't want to know the gender, so she kept silent about it.

After wiping the omega to get rid of the gel and pulling his shirt down, she sat back with a smile.

“So, Mr. Chen, everything seems fine with you baby. It's developing good and from the look of it, its healthy with all limbs intact. Firstborn's from male omega tend to leave the omega a little later then females ones. But that's not a rule, just a observation I made in my years. Its not so big for you that you have to undergo a c-section, but its getting there. I don't see any medical reasons why we should initiate the labour as of yet.

Do you want to give birth natural or are you opting for the c-section?”

“We... well, I want to give birth the natural way, if possible.”, Eddy was unsure and the doctor could hear it. She nodded.

“Yes, okay, I understand. As of now, like I said, it will not be impossible for you. But if the baby wants to take its time and decide to keep you company for a little while longer, you have to decide to either let it take its time and undergo then a c-section or if you want to initiate the labour and give birth naturally. The baby is well developed so either way is fine.”

Eddy thought about it.

“When is it going too big for me?”

Dr. Liu frowned, not really liking the subdued tone.

“Well, like everything else, it depends. But if its sticking to its routine, maybe a week, maybe two. But I can't say for sure. We will know when its too big, when you are having problems and are not able to push it out. You are a slightly larger than average omega, so I think its taking after you then.”

Eddy nodded. He was the tallest of the bunch, he knew that. It never was an issue, just maybe when Brett wanted to kiss him and he had to pull him down to him, but other than that it didn't cause any problem until now.

“But just in case, so we don't miss anything, I want to take a blood sample and get it screened. Is that fine with you?”

Eddy looked at Brett who nodded. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

Dr. Liu smiled at the alpha. She liked it when alphas showed concern for their mates and offspring. Eddy didn't like needles, but he powered through it and not even 5 minutes later he was all finished.

“Well Mr. Chen, I will send the blood samples to the laboratory and around tomorrow noon we should have the results. We will call you if something is off, but if you don't hear anything from us, everything is fine. Okay?”

All three of them nodded.

“Well, do you have any questions?”

Eddy bit his lower lip and shot a glance to Brett and Ray.

Catching up really quickly, Dr. Liu asked the alphas to leave, which they grumpily did.

“Mr. Chen?”, Dr. Liu asked when the door was shut close.

“Please tell me the truth. Is something wrong with me? We estimated the birth date almost 8 days earlier than today. And I'm not in labour as of yet.”

The doctor shook her head.

“No, nothing is wrong with you. Your baby just wants to take its time. Like I said, its nothing unusual. I had patients whose baby took their sweet time and in one case I had a omega kinda like you; decently young, about 25, I think. It was his first pregnancy and the baby, a boy, if you wonder, took 18 days over the the date we calculated. It was a huge baby too. The omega waited for the labour pain to come natural and then, because the baby was way to big for him to give birth naturally, chose the c-section.

As of now, everything is alright. With you, with the baby, your pregnancy. Sometimes nature just needs a little bit more time.” She smiled encouragingly at Eddy.

The omega sighed and thanked her. It was reassuring that he was not the only one with that. He was really worried.

Dr. Liu escorted him to the door and bid all three goodbye.

Eddy's heart was lighter when the pack arrived back home.

They ordered take out – again Chinese – and Eddy felt a lot better. There was nothing wrong with him. Or the baby. Or the pregnancy. His little devil just took his sweet time.

He patted the huge belly and sat down on the couch. The omega just hoped that the baby wouldn't take even much longer to finally come out of him. Because he really missed seeing his feet.

The afternoon and evening was spend leisurely lazing around, doing absolutely nothing. Well Eddy did nothing, but he asked Ray and Brett if they could play violin for him. Of course they serenaded him until they broke down laughing because Brett and Ray tried a duet they never practised before. And Eddy being the graceful, benevolent critic wiped the floor with them.

Dusk broke down on them and after taking a long, hot shower with Brett, Eddy snuggled into the bed with both alphas. Cuddling with both was a little bit harder than usual, because Brett liked to take Ray's place at Eddy's back, circling the omega to caress the big belly, kissing his neck and threading a leg between the omegas. Ray of course complied and took the front side of Eddy, holding his hands in his sleep, breathing in the unmistakable orange-y smell of Eddy.

Being the little spoon didn't fazed Eddy, but it was a hassle to get the alphas off of him to go to the bathroom several times in the night. Of course he woke both of them up, but seeing as they could sleep in, they didn't mind.

Sometimes Eddy had one or the other alpha trailing him, just “making sure” he didn't needed any help. As if he could fuck up going to the bathroom to pee. Hah! He wasn't handicapped, just pregnant.

\---

Some nights later Eddy regretted his words so damn much. He got up like usual, forcing the alphas back on the bed and now he was sitting in agony on the cold tiles, trying his best not to scream.

He felt the whole day a little off, constantly having some pain in the belly, but he chalked it up to the leftovers that he ate for breakfast which had gone bad. He threw up the whole morning and was spent until the late afternoon. His belly acted up a few times, but he just ignored it.

Now, many hours later in the dead of the night, sitting in a puddle of clear fluid which came from between his legs and having apparently gone in labour he ate his words. And it tasted like shit.

All the courses they had visited on how to breath right and keeping calm during the labour were all for naught. All that money spent uselessly because Eddy could not recall a single thing.

When a particular nasty contraction hit Eddy, he could not help himself from releasing a sharp cry. The next he heard was a loud bang and hasty footsteps coming to him. The bathroom door was almost ripped from its hinges when Brett pulled it open with as much force as he could muster.

Seeing Eddy on the floor, water underneath him and cradling the belly forcefully he knew it was time to go to the hospital. As fast as they could.

He screamed for Ray to wake up, grab the emergency bag they prepared almost three weeks ago, grabbed simultaneously the fluffy bathrobe for Eddy to at least try to cover him and helped him to get up.

Eddy was stubborn and wanted to put on real shoes but Brett was having none of it. So he just slipped him the warm, again very fuzzy, house slippers on and with a sharp look got Eddy to stop complaining.

The way to the car was not overly long and not even 10 minutes later all three were seated and on their way to the hospital.

Ray was the designated driver, because Eddy, well he couldn't for obvious reasons, and Brett was way too focused on Eddy to even be able to look at the streets.

Another contraction hit Eddy and he bit his lip so he wouldn't render both of his alphas deaf. Brett's hand found his and squeezed.

Eddy shot him a glance.

“If you want to play violin after that, I would take the hand away if I were you.”

Brett had the audacity to laugh in his face.

“It's fine. You will not break my hand.”

“At least you hope, right?”

“Yeah. But it would be totally worth it. You are worth every sacrifice, love.”

Of god, why did Brett had to be so smooth right now? He was in labour and that bastard tried to sweet talk his pants off of him? Not to mention, Eddy didn't even wore pants. Or underpants for that matter.

Only a shirt way to big for him, a fluffy, bright pink bathrobe and beige coloured bunny-shaped fuzzy slippers with cute little bunny ears. Oh boy. If that wasn't the most iconic look he could pull off, he didn't know what else to do.

Ah, at least he was still sarcastic. Nice.

Ray just laughed and hoped for the best.

Brett calculated as well as Eddy how much time in between the contractions were, so they could tell the nurses once they arrived. Which they did, only 30 minutes later and with Eddy hitting another one and this time he cried out.

The head nurse which greeted them was totally cool about the whole situation. Got a wheelchair for the omega and almost struck Brett down, because he was way too impatient.

Then she took all the needed information from Ray and paged a doctor.

After gently coaxing the omega to calm a little bit down, he was admitted by the doctor who came super fast and wheeled in one of the birth rooms.

The next few hours rushed past Eddy like never before. In one minute he was heaved upon an operating table, a nice smelling, gentle doctor performed an ultrasound on him and rendering a normal birth too risky. Then he was told that he would get an anaesthesia for the lower half of his body, but remain awake for the c-section and only a blink later he was in a soft bed, cradling a healthy baby boy in his arms.

A big, healthy baby boy.

He was 5,1 kg heavy, 60 cm long and had the bluest eyes Eddy had ever seen. And was also the largest baby he had ever seen.

Brett was strutting like he owned the whole hospital, super proud of Eddy and the baby and Ray was so happy he giggled and squealed the whole time. Yes, he was surrounded by absolutely normal people, thank you very much for asking. And no, they were not idiots. Well, sometimes. But not now. And yes, very manly, he thought when Brett cooed at the baby.

Eddy snickered and leant back into the pillows.

“Do you want to hold him?”, he offered the star struck alpha.

In Brett's eyes were a shimmer Eddy never knew existed until this day and the alpha nodded.

Very carefully he lifted the baby boy and cradled him like he instinctively knew how to do it.

Well, at least the money was spent well on one of them with all the classes they took.

“What do you want to call him?”

Brett shuddered and looked at Eddy.

“Wh-what?”

“Its your son. What do you want to name him?”, Eddy said softly.

Ray gasped. Brett was dumbstruck. His lip quivered and he hastily looked back at the sleeping boy.

This was not something that ever crossed his mind. Naming the baby Eddy gave birth to? Naming him like a real dad and mate? Brett knew what this was about. Eddy formally gave Brett a son. Even if he was not biological the father, Eddy made sure no one would even to think to question them of the parentage of his little boy. For Eddy, Brett was the real father and no one else.

Brett softly stroke the soft cheek of the baby and a tear was falling from his eyes.

Oh, he could not be happier.

He looked at Eddy.

“How about a combined name? Like a homage to our home country? Anthony Syaoran Chen, does that sound ok?”

Eddy shook his head no. Brett's face fell.

“I like the sound of Anthony Syaoran Yang better.”

Brett had so close his eyes as to not bawl in front of his pack.

He sniffed and cleared his throat. But his voice cracked with emotions as he replied.  
“Yeah. Welcome to the world, Anthony Yang.”

Ray could not contain himself any more and was at Brett's side, hugging his alpha and tried not to squish the baby.

“Oh boys, yes.”

Eddy laughed softly and slowly his eyes closed. He was totally spent. He needed a nap.

And feeling safe with his alphas and knowing his son was is good care, he could finally sleep.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, that was the pack-series. Its concluded. Will never be touched upon. End. Finish.   
> I hope you had fun reading it, because I had a blast writing it ( ~~even if i complained a LOT throughout~~ ).   
> I am sure, as you are all very well aware, that my primary work is A/B/O-Aus and even though I popped out a Vampire-AU, my next one will be an A/B/O-AU as well. Its currently in the writing, but I think after I concluded the Creature-Fic i will post this then.
> 
> Thank you for all you nice comments, kudos and everything else!   
> We will see each other in the next fic (probably)!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos - it really helps me out.
> 
> Follow me on insta @thefartingrabbit  
> We can chat there :3


End file.
